


Hybrids

by Neonbluefox (tlanon)



Series: Hybrids [1]
Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Worlds, Experimentation, M/M, Mind Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-07
Updated: 2002-01-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Neonbluefox
Summary: An AU that diverges After Second Wave, When Joshua is experimented on by the Taelons he and Liam grow closer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Chapter One: The Return of Joyce

Liam closed the door to his apartment exhausted and drained after informing Da'an of what happened with Kira. As he walked away he caught sight of a flash out of the corner of his eye. Turning and drawing his gun he found himself staring at a woman he hadn't ever expected to see again.

"You won't need that with me Liam." Joyce Belman said gesturing toward the gun in Liam's hands. "It's good to see you again." She said waiting for him to get over the shock at her sudden appearance and reply.

"You too unless you've decided to start a new race again?" Liam asked slightly afraid that like everyone else he knew she would prove to be untrustworthy. He was slightly puzzled by her sad smile.

"No wonder your killing yourself without knowing it." She said sadly raising a hand to forestall his questions. "Liam I'm here to repay the debt I owe you for stopping me from making a major mistake." She looked at him smiling this time. "So I'm here to keep you from making a major mistake."

"What mistake is that?" Liam asked wondering who he trusted that was going to betray him now. "I mean most of my mistakes involve trusting the wrong person so who is it and what did you mean about killing myself?"

"I can't tell you who's worthy of your trust or not that's up to you." Joyce said with a secretive smile before sobering. "However I can tell you that your not becoming more human your slowly subconsciously killing yourself."

"What of course I'm becoming more human my kimera abilities are fading." Liam said defensively. To her sad nod he remarked. "I just assumed I was becoming more human even your mother agrees that seems to be happening since my alien side is getting less active."

"Liam you want to be human so bad that your subconsciously repressing your kimera side." She shook her head. "And I'm sure your wondering why it's dangerous and I'll tell you but first I need to tell you some things about the Kimera the Taelons and the Jaridians."

"How do you know all this?" Liam asked wondering again just what Joyce was capable of and rather or not he should trust her. She looked exactly as she had left which while it wasn't exactly a surprise still unnerved him because she was virtually unchanged but so much had happened since she left.

"I found a Kimera library on a distant world." She smiled at him. "And I want you to agree not to interrupt me with any questions till I finish telling you all this."

Liam thought about it and then nodded. "All right I'll save my questions till the end."

She nodded. "Okay first off the Kimera were like the Taelons in that they are neither male nor female but unlike the Taelons they were both pure energy and matter and can exist in either state." She paused and seeing him nod in understanding. "That's what made them so good at what they did."

"They could go to a world and take the place of a individual copying them perfectly memories and all." She then got a sad expression. "It's amazing how a good deed can backfire; When they found a race on the verge of extinction and choose to save it they condemned themselves."

"They choose to replace most of the female population and give birth to hybrid children." She glanced at Liam. "It was safer for the biological partner if they assumed female form and bore the strain of baring a hybrid child." She glanced at Liam. "Ha'Gel didn't have that option he wanted to create as many hybrids as possible before the Taelons could eliminate him." She looked at Liam knowing this was going to be hard on him. "So he needed to impregnate women though only your mother survived the process."

"They left the race to adapt to the changes they had made." She looked at him and knew he was thinking about his mother. "And when they returned the race had become the Atavus who exterminated them all except for one who managed to escape Ha'Gel."

She noticed Liam looked intrigued. "Well Ha'Gel returned after the split and informed the Taelons they had doomed themselves." She glanced at Liam. "They didn't believe him and trapped him and cast him into space and he eventually made his way here."

Joyce walked over and taking Liam's hand she turned his palm up and tapped his Shaqarava. "This is the cause." She watched his face widen in shock. "The group that became the Taelons forged a link and in the process their shaqarava were consumed." She smiled "That's core energy the result of the Shaqarava burning itself out and going dormant."

"You see the Taelons didn't know that they assumed the core energy was a natural result of their evolution into superior beings." She shook her head. "All Taelon infants began as an Atavus but without the necessary DNA traits that were lost in the split their Shaqarava burn out as they are born." She smiled "When the last Taelon was born the damage had reached the point where they could no longer reproduce so no new Core energy was created by the burning out of the Shaqarava so they began to consume it without adding to it."

Liam nodded in understanding. 'So that's why the core energy is running out.' He thought. 'It makes sense seeing as how they never had a problem till after their race stopped reproducing.'

Joyce smiled as she saw Liam's understanding look. "Now the Jaridians suffer the alternate problem they refused to do any type of linking and tried the purely physical approach to controlling their Shaqarava." She shook her head. "They succeeded but the strain is to much eventually causing their death by the power running out of control." She glanced at Liam to see him nodding. "But like the Taelons the damage caused by the split has continued to get worse each generation now they can't fight off the shaqarava's overload for as long some even overload in the womb taking mother and child's life together."

"The Kimera were both physical and energy while they shared bonds among friends and family they didn't depend totally on the bond nor did they depend totally on physical existence." She made sure Liam was looking start at her when she began to tell him what he needed to acknowledge. "Liam you were in no danger till you started denying what you were." She watched his surprise. "You can't supress your Kimera side best cause scenario is your Shaqarava go dormant and won't be there when you really need them and you will someday."

Liam looked at her in shock. "And what's the worst case?" He asked knowing it couldn't be good.

"You suffer a loss of control like a Jaridian and with the energy you can generate you'll take allot of lives with you." She could see the horror on his face at that. "Liam I know you dislike being alone and desperately want to be human but you can't force your body to be."

Liam sighed audibly. "It's just hard knowing I'm not like everyone else." Looking down at his hands with something akin to disgust. "If I'd been human my mother wouldn't have died because she remembered me." Joyce walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Liam your mother wouldn't want you to punish yourself over that." She pulled his chin up to make him look her in the eye. "Liam your forgetting what you taught me we may be able to do things other humans can't be we are still human where it counts." she said laying a hand on his chest. "I'm going to fix the damage you did to yourself but please promise me you won't do this to yourself again."

Liam nodded and watched as Joyce extended her hands. He placed his palms against hers and felt a shudder run threw him. "That feels familiar." he said just before several pulses of light ran over him each one feeling accompanied by a similar shudder. When she pulled her hands away smiling he finally identified when he's last felt like that. "It was like the first few hours when I was maturing rapidly."

Joyce laughed and glanced at his hands. Liam held them up and saw his shaqarava glowing faintly. "Looks like I'll have to start trying to learn how to use these things again." He said remembering some of the trouble he had with them at first.

"Yes but you won't be alone in doing so." she smiled at his shocked look "We should go get the Taelon's current hybrid project you do remember Joshua Doors Don't you?"

Liam stared at her in shock. "What!" He said remembering the last time he'd seen Doors was just after he had destroyed a large portion of the Taelon's remaining core energy. "Doors isn't a hybrid."

"He wasn't Zo'or turned him over to Va'on a Taelon scientist who claimed he could create a weapon against the Jaridians but the process would be very painful for any test subject." Joyce said sadly. "And I didn't learn about it till the process had begun and couldn't intervene until it was finished or it could have killed him."

Liam shuddered. "You mean all this time he's been being tormented to make him a weapon?" at Joyce's nod he shook his head angry at himself. "We should have tried harder to find him."

Joyce shook her head. "If you had found him before the process finished it probably would have killed him." She sighed. "Va'on decided Da'an was on the right tack with hybrids as weapons against the Jaridians." She glanced at Liam to see if he was listening. "But Va'on disagreed with Da'an on one point he believed that the hybrid should be Taelon human and Jaridian."

"You mean Doors is like you now?" Liam asked imagining how dangerous a weapon that would be for Zo'or to control someone like her. "I mean how can they expect to control him if he can do even close to what you can."

Joyce smiled "Actually he's closer to you." She watched him stare at her in dumb founded shock. "Liam he's been remade into a straight hybrid of all three species as they are now not a evolved hybrid like me." She glanced at him. "Okay think of it in rungs. On the bottom rung closest to humanity are the twins Da'an altered. Then next up are the five babies they created and Lili's half Jaridian child and then there is Joshua Doors who is closest to you." She smiled and continued. "He's closest to you and your closest to me."

Liam nodded understanding. "I get it so where is he and how do we get him out." Suddenly there was a flash and he found himself standing in a room with a familiar blue fluid filled Tank. "What the hell?" he asked in shock. He turned to see Joyce smiling at him holding a wet naked Joshua Doors who appeared to be out like a light. She glanced at the tank and equipment and he understood He started to reach for his gun but a cough from her caused him to turn. "What?"

"Use your Shaqarava." He glanced at his hands and noticed they were still glowing. "You've been supressing them so long they are going to glow till you release some of that energy." Liam nodded and was shocked when the blast was nothing like what he normally did. He stared in shock at the non extant tank and gaping whole threw several rooms that as far as he could tell had been empty. "You just fried the main data storage rooms for this facility." Joyce said with a smile. "Eliminating the all Va'on's research data."

Liam turned to comment but before he could they were back in his apartment. Joyce was wrapping the still unconscious Joshua doors in a blanket. "What about the security system?" Liam asked hoping he wouldn't have to explain his presence or the shaqarava to Zo'or.

"It suffered a malfunction one hour ago and will stay down for at least another one." Joyce said as she reached out and touched Joshua's forehead he began to wake up. "Now Your going to have to explain things to him." She glanced at him seeing shock on his face. "I am going to visit my mother and explain about him and you." She chuckled "And after that I'm going to buy earth some breathing space by restoring the Taelon Core energy reserves."

Liam stared at her in shock. "How can you do that?" He was about to ask her more when Joshua moaned and set upright shuddering. "Calm down Joshua your all right." he said moving forward and grabbing the other mans shoulders.

Joshua's eyes focused on Liam and he said "What happened the last thing I remember is Zo'or saying he had something special in mind for me and then." he grabbed his head as splitting pain surged threw it. Liam who was watching suddenly noticed something disturbing and grabbed his hands pulling them away from his head. "What the hell are you doing?" He glared at Liam but noticing the odd look on Liam's face he looked down at his hands and noticed a glow emanating from each palm. "What the fuck did he do to me?"

Joyce choose that moment to interrupt. "Liam I'll leave the explaining up to you." with that she disappeared in a flash. Liam glared at the space she was in before turning back to the shocked man still staring at his hands.

"Zo'or turned you over to a Taelon scientist who believed Da'an had the right idea years ago in creating hybrids to fight the war with the Jaridians." Liam noticed he still looked shocked so he continued hoping something would snap him out it. "He used Taelon and Jaridian DNA to turn you into a hybrid of all three species those things are called Shaqarava."

"Your saying I've been made into some kind of hybrid." Joshua said in shock staring at Liam and seeing Liam's shocked reactions. "What am I growing horns to go along with whatever these things are called?"

"Shaqarava and no your not growing horns but your eyes are blue." Liam had to hold the shocked Joshua down as he tried to jump up and look in a mirror. "Relax let me finish my explanation then you can stare at a mirror as long as you want."

Joshua relaxed and said softly under his breath. "How can you even stand to be in the room with a freak like me." He was still looking at his hands when Liam's drifted into view a similar glow appear. "What your one too Da'an was creating hybrids are you one of them?"

"Good to see you were listening." Liam said smiling weakly. "No I was born this way my father was Ha'Gel a Kimera the last Kimera he'd been cast adrift into space by the Taelons his prison capsule ended up on earth." He noticed Joshua staring at him in shock. "Liam Kincaid isn't my real name." He smiled "Well Liam is my real name but I kind of stepped into Kincaid's life."

"Your being extremely trusting I could turn you into the Taelons to buy my humanity back." Joshua said under his breath. Liam nodded "Why are you trusting me and telling me all this."

Liam shook his head. "I wanted you to know your not alone besides Zo'or would kill us both." Joshua had to acknowledge that. "And besides you need to know someone else understands it wasn't my choice to be a hybrid either."

Joyce chuckled to herself and her mother looked over at her in shock. "Sorry I was keeping tabs on Liam and Joshua they seem to be reaching some kind of understanding."

Dr. Park nodded and regarded her daughter. "It's good to see you again." She was surprised when her daughter hugged her. "What was that for?"

Joyce smiled "I've come to realize how lucky I am to still have a mother." She sighed "I have to go do something and then I'll have to leave for awhile again." She shook her head at her mothers downcast face. "I'll be back to visit as soon as I can but I have things I have to do and some of them aren't pleasant."

Dr. Park looked at her daughter and asked. "What do you mean aren't pleasant?" Joyce told her mother about her decision to buy Earth some time by restoring the core energy levels of the Taelons. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask her daughter.

Joyce sighed "Because mom short of killing every Taelon myself there is no other way to keep them from taking earth with them when they go." She shook her head sadly. "If I restore their energy it gives earth time before Zo'or has a breakdown and tries to survive at any cost." She smiled "I can only give them back the energy that I collected when Joshua tried to scatter it but it will buy earth some time."

A little while later after saying goodbye to her mother Joyce Belman appeared on the bride of the mothership. She couldn't help but smile at the shocked exclamations from Zo'or and Sandoval. "I'm here to offer you a deal Zo'or." she smiled at him as innocently as she could.

"What could you possibly offer us Dr. Belman." Zo'or said trying to sound aloof and unafraid. He managed to maintain his composure as a bright light appeared beside her and formed into a crystal that pulsed with a familiar energy.

"This is the energy you lost recently." She smiled "I decided to intercept it before it scattered from one end of the universe to the other and I'll return it in exchange for you doing me one little favor."

Zo'or could feel the synod's decision as it happened the energy was to important agree to whatever she wants. "Very well what do you want from us." Zo'or said as calmly as he could.

"I want your word you will not attack Earth again or I'll return and reclaim this energy." To illustrate her point she siphoned energy out of the mother ship causing their levels to drop. "Do we have a deal."

Zo'or nodded. "Yes Dr. Belman we have a deal." The crystal vanished and Zo'or watched with a smile of satisfactions as the core energy levels on the mother ship and within the commonality were restored to what they had been before the loss of the energy. He turned from the display to find her gone.

Liam was attempting to fix up the couch so he could get some sleep wondering again what possessed him to give the bed to Doors. 'Oh right because he's been threw hell since he was taken.' He wasn't surprised when Joyce appeared. "I heard about what you did Da'an called very excited to tell me the good news."

Joyce smiled at him. "I bought you some time that is all." She suddenly seemed extremely sad and Liam got up and hugged her. "You know I'm leaving."

"Yes." Liam said he knew it was a matter of time before she had to leave the Taelons would come after her if she stayed. "I hope we meet again someday."

"We will Liam." She said with a smile. "But for now I am leaving take care." With that she faded out just as she appeared. Liam stood there watching the space where she was for awhile before finally laying down on the couch and attempting to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Reunion

Liam set bolt upright jumping up off the couch he proceeded to the source of the screams. He grabbed the screaming thrashing man on the bed and began to shake him. "Joshua wake up." He was shocked when the other man did just that and grabbed onto him with a death grip.

Joshua began to babble about how much it hurt. Liam was at a loss as to what to do when he suddenly began to feel woozy. Suddenly a bright light flashed around them and Liam found himself experiencing exactly what Joshua was. Liam passed out from the remembered pain after only a few seconds.

Renee Palmer was worried the Resistance and ANA contacts on the mothership had informed her that the Taelons had recovered a large amount of the core energy thought to have been destroyed by Joshua Doors. On top of that she hadn't been able to raise Liam on his global. She had even called the embassy and been informed by Da'an that Liam had informed him last night that a sick friend needed his help and he may be late arriving. After assuring Da'an that everything was all right she ended the call and decided to head over there and find out what was going on.

Liam awoke feeling woozy to hear an incessant beeping from his global after finding it and making sure the bed wasn't in view he answered it. "Major I have been trying to reach you for several minuets." Da'an said calmly.

"Sorry I had forgotten my global this morning." Liam lied finally remember what he had told Da'an. "If you don't mind Da'an I'm extremely tired would it be all right if I didn't come in today?"

Da'an frowned. "Yes Major but keep your global at hand." Da'an cut the connection and Liam reluctantly closed the global and headed over to start a pot of coffee while trying to figure out what had happened.

Da'an turned to glance at his guest. "Why are you here Va'on I assumed you would be helping the volunteers with their investigation of the accident in your lab." He looked at the other Taelon who seemed out of sorts.

"I am convinced they will find no trace of the Jaridian Saboteur." Va'on said coldly. "Zo'or believes it was an accident caused by my experiments however I know better."

Da'an calmly nodded. "I am sure what happened will be revealed in time but that is not why you have come to see me." Da'an looked impassively at his guest. "So why are you really here?"

Liam was shocked when he felt Joshua wake up. He turned and watched the other man walk in the borrowed black boxer briefs hanging looser on his slightly smaller frame. "I can feel you." they both said at once. "It's like the Taelon commonality but different." Liam said remembering what Joyce had said about Joshua being closest to him.

"So it's a hybrid thing." Joshua said in annoyance. "I guess I should get used to it." He sighed as his mind cleared. "I feel better is that a side effect of whatever is going on?"

Liam nodded "Probably." He was about to say more when he heard his global beep. "Kincaid." He said and smiled when he saw it wasn't Da'an or Sandoval. "Renee is something wrong?"

"You tell me." Renee said "I'll be up shortly." with that the connection cut. He turned to see Joshua heading out of the room in a hurry.

"Your going to have to face her sooner or later Joshua." Liam called after him and was surprised when Joshua stopped. "Come on it won't be so bad." Joshua reluctantly rejoined him in the kitchen.

Neither said anything and Liam felt the panic from Joshua when they heard the knock at the door. "Relax." Liam said as he headed to open the door. 'Great now he's making me nervous.' He thought as he felt the other man's agitation jump in response to his departure.

Renee stormed past him as he opened the door. "You didn't answer your global and didn't think it was important to inform me that the Taelons had recovered their core energy." She suddenly stared at Liam. "Why are you so jumpy?"

Liam finally realized he was jumping from foot to foot and managed to calm himself. "It's a long story it has to do with my guest." Turning from her shocked look. "Come on out here."

Renee was about to yell at him for letting her go on like that when someone she never thought she'd see again walked slowly and nervously out of the kitchen. "Hello Renee." Joshua said and he was shocked and relieved when Renee hugged him enthusiastically.

Liam felt the panic the other man was feeling fade away then suddenly come back when Renee asked him why his eyes were blue. "I can answer that one Renee Zo'or had him experimented on Joyce and I got him out last night."

Liam then began the rather hard task of telling Renee an edited version of what happened leaving out some of the details. He was surprised when he felt relief from Joshua when he neglected to inform Renee of all the changes that had taken place in the other man.

"Joshua we need to let someone check you out see if it can be reversed." Renee said pulling out her global. "I'll arrange to have you taken to a Doors medical facility."

Liam shook his head. "No I'll take him to Dr. Belman she's the expert on these things and can tell if anything they've done has damaged him." Liam watched Renee close the global and hug Joshua again saying how glad she was that he was back.

"Renee could you do me a favor and go buy me some clothes." Joshua asked a bit reluctantly. Renee nodded realizing she couldn't touch Joshua's things which were still in storage without someone finding out he was still alive.

Renee smiled "Sure what size are you?" she laughed at his bland expression as he told her. "I'll bring them by when I'm done and then Liam can take you to see Dr. Belman while I find you a place to stay that should be safe."

Joshua nodded though wondering at the slight flash of tension at the thought of being away from Liam. 'It's just the effects of that hybrid thing it'll fade when we are father apart.' He then caught an impression of a similar flash and resolution in Liam. He turned to face the other man and asked a question that was bugging him. "What about a new identity won't I need one?"

Liam nodded "Renee why not arrange the safe house threw Street and she can create Joshua a new id while your doing that?" Renee nodded it made sense esp since the ANA might be tempted to turn Joshua into a labrat if she went threw their channels.

Renee left after a few more details were worked out. 'Joshua seems allot calmer than I would expect.' She thought curiously. 'Given how insecure he's always been deep down about having his father's approval I'd think something like this would push him close to or over the edge.' She made a note to keep tabs on him sure she was glad he was back but she knew Zo'or wouldn't hesitate to plan something like this.

"Thank you for not telling her." Joshua said. "I don't know if she could handle knowing I'm part Taelon." Joshua looked away feeling some of the self loathing from the night before coming back.

Liam reached out and put his arm around the other man's shoulders. "She can take it but it's up to you to tell her I can understand you being reluctant I would have never told her about me if it hadn't been necessary." He shook his head at the uncomfortable memories.

Joshua seemed to pick up on his discomfort and placed his arm reassuringly on the otherman's shoulders returning the offer of comfort. Liam eventually stood up and said something about taking a shower and getting ready before Renee came back. "Help yourself to Coffee." He said as he closed the door to the small bathroom.

Liam relaxed as the hot spray hit him. He was trying to figure things out he felt something akin to a jolt. 'Joshua has started drinking the coffee I must have made it to strong this morning.' He scowled and wondered about this link again. 'What could have caused it and what is it.' His mind flashed to the things Joyce had said about the Kimera.

"The Kimera were both physical and energy while they shared bonds among friends and family they didn't depend totally on the bond nor did they depend totally on physical existence." She had said he had forgotten how easy it was to replay images with his Kimera abilities.

'Is that what happened she said he was the closest to me could my mind accept him as another Kimera hybrid.' He frowned. 'If so what caused the link to form oh wait the nightmare I wanted to help take the pain away and he wanted the pain to stop.' Liam decided that was the most obvious cause. Realizing he was just standing there wasting water he finished his shower quickly.

He emerged to find a cup of coffee sitting there waiting for him. "That was strange I could feel your mood shifting; What were you thinking about?" Joshua said where he was standing near the counter dropping more sugar into the extremely strong coffee.

Liam smiled "I figured out what caused this weird bond between us." He watched slightly amused as Joshua nearly dropped the coffee cup. "Joyce said the Kimera form bonds between friends."

"How could that happen sure your part Kimera but you told me I was a different type of hybrid?" Joshua asked confused wondering what other surprises he would have to face as a result of what Zo'or had done to him.

"But your still closer to me than anyone else according to Joyce." Liam saw his confused look. "You have Taelon and Jaridian DNA they are the Child Races of the Kimera." Seeing his companions confused look. "They came about cause of the Kimera's interference in the development of their protospecies the Atavus." Liam watched as Joshua digested this.

"Anyway last night when you had the nightmare remembering what they did to you." He paused until Joshua nodded for him to continue. "Well you wanted someone to help ease the pain and I wanted to." He smiled "I guess my Kimera side decided you were close enough and caused a link."

Joshua was about to comment when there was a knock at the door. Liam wasn't surprised to find Renee who quickly handed Joshua some of the clothes he had bought. Renee watched Joshua excuse himself to take a shower and get cleaned up before turning to Liam.

"Are you sure this isn't a trick of Zo'or's." She asked. She noticed Liam's look of confusion. "Liam Zo'or isn't above using people and we know the Taelons can brainwash people."

"He's not Joyce wouldn't have helped him if he was working for Zo'or." Liam said calmly he knew Joshua was no threat but he didn't exactly want to explain about the link to Renee he wasn't sure she would understand it.

"She's not human and she restored the Taelon's core energy to them that's two strikes against her in my book." Renee said darkly. She and the ANA had been hoping the Taelons would have to leave after the loss of the core energy.

Liam frowned at her. "Renee I'm not human is there a strike against me too." He looked away his head downcast.

Renee cursed internally she had forgotten and she hated hurting Liam his innocence was still amazing to her given how many directions he was pulled in. "No Liam there isn't." She realized he was convinced it really was Joshua Doors in the other room. 'I'll have to make sure he doesn't get hurt again.' She thought.

"Renee I felt the pain from what they did to him he's not our enemy." Liam said. "A side effect of being not totally human myself." He said and turned toward her. "Trust me Renee Joshua isn't a threat.

Renee didn't know what to say. "You felt his pain?" She asked and at his nod asked. "When?"

Liam sighed "Last night he had a nightmare and woke up remembering what they did to him." He shuddered visibly. "I felt some of that pain it was enough to knock me out that's why I didn't answer the global this morning I was unconscious." Liam chucked. "I recovered shortly before he did." He noticed that Renee seemed to be accepting this and relaxed.

Joshua Doors was extremely glad whatever was going on in the other room had stopped. He was curious as to what could have happened to cause Liam to feel so hurt but at the same time he was annoyed by this new link between them. 'It's hard enough dealing with my own problems.' He quickly changed that train of thought he didn't want to have a breakdown now. 'I'll just wait till I'm alone and don't have to worry about my glow in the dark hands giving me away to anyone.' Joshua told himself firmly ever since he was younger he'd always done his best not to show weakness in front of anyone. 'After all Jonathan Door's son doesn't cry in public.'

Liam and Renee turned as Joshua rejoined them dressed in jeans and a plain button-down white shirt. "Lets go." He said as he headed toward the door. Liam reached out and a hand and stopped him. As Renee headed past him and out the door to check for observers. Liam asked how he was doing. "I'm fine."

Liam knew Joshua was lying but decided not to push it. Renee stuck her head back in and informed him that they coast was clear. Liam was thankful that the trip to Dr. Belman's was uneventful.

"I've been expecting you." Dr. Belman said as she greeted them. "My Daughter filled me in that you would be coming today." She quickly shooed Liam out to watch in case anyone approached the lab she had reserved for a private experiment but didn't want to take chances on someone walking in on them.

Dr. Belman glanced at Joshua. "I'm surprised Liam brought you to me instead of taking you to Dr. Park." Joshua seemed shocked at that statement. "Dr. Park has been Liam's Doctor since he was born a few years ago."

Joshua stared at her in shock. "What do you mean a few years ago?" He was staring at Dr. Belman like she'd gone crazy.

"Didn't he tell you Liam is only a few years old." She watched his mouth fall open. She admitted to herself when she learned of the hybrid child from Jonathan she had been shocked as well when she finally met him at how mature he was.

"He's only a child." Joshua said in shock at that thought. "I mean he knows so much and he's only a child."

Dr. Belman laughed. "Liam is no child he knows everything all three of his parents knew and he is physically an adult." She noticed his odd look. "By human standards he may be a child but like the Taelons he was born full grown with memories of all three of his parents."

Joshua sat in shock threw the rest of the examinations the Dr. ran him threw. "Your fine as far as I can tell it appears your in no danger from the changes made to your DNA." Dr. Belman made sure she could see his face before finishing. "I don't think the process is reversible whoever did this did to good a job." She was surprised when he didn't seem as put off as she would have thought by that.

On the drive back to Auger's liar in Renee's Car Liam couldn't help but feel Joshua's curiosity threw the link. Liam glanced at Joshua out of the corner of his eye and saw him watching him. "She told you how old I am didn't she?" Liam asked knowing that had to be it.

"Yes this is the first time I've seen someone so young drive." Joshua joked but then felt slightly guilty when he felt Liam's wave of annoyance and hurt.

"Everyone who finds out treats me like a child." Liam sighed and noticing the questioning look. "No I'm not a child." Liam smiled "I have the combined knowledge of all three of my parents even if I can't access one of them yet." Liam laughed "Which is probably a good thing?"

Joshua glanced at Liam. "What do you mean?" He asked looking at the other man wondering which of his three parents he couldn't remember. 'And that's another question who are the other two?' He thought curious as to whose memories the other man possessed.

"Ha'Gel possesed the memories of everyone he's ever replaced and like all Kimera he'd traveled threw out the universe on a quest to learn." Liam smiled "Joyce touched that knowledge once and told me I'd be able to access it when I needed it."

Joshua nodded realizing exactly how much knowledge must be there. "I hope you don't mind me asking but who were your other parents?" Joshua noticed the flash of fear threw the link. "It's someone I know trust me I won't judge you by their actions."

Liam nodded and decided to trust the other man though he wasn't sure why. "Okay Sandoval was the last male Ha'Gel replaced and my mother was Soibhan Becket" Liam glanced over at Joshua. "If it makes any difference Sandoval was a good man before the Taelons came."

Joshua could feel the fear. "I won't judge you based on who your father was." He felt relief from Liam. "Do you think this link will fade?" He asked unsure rather he wanted it to or not it felt good in a way to know someone so well but at the same time it scared him.

"I'm not sure if not we can probably learn to block it when we need to." Liam smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm sure we can get it to the point where I won't experience your dates."

Joshua laughed "What about you I mean I don't want to wake up from a dream to find you entertaining someone you picked up in that bar underneath your loft."

"Well technically it's still Auger's loft and I'm to busy to have much a social life." Liam said still laughing. "I mean between being a companion protector helping merge what's left of the resistance into the ANA and keeping either side from learning the whole truth about me I'm lucky to have time to sleep."

Street turned from the console where she was working and glanced over at Renee to make sure she wasn't hearing things. She wasn't as the lift doors opened and Liam and Joshua entered still laughing. Renee was the first to ask. "What's so funny?"

Liam managed to wheeze out. "Nothing." Between laughs which were steadily getting worse as the looks on their faces got to him. 'Well we found one downside to the link if we are both feeling the same thing it tends to magnify things.' That realization helped him to finally calm down. Liam suddenly knew how to block it as something he thought it was one of Ha'Gel's memories flitted briefly threw his mind.

Joshua stopped laughing and glanced over and Liam. "You blocked it." He blurted out and then turned to see the startled looks Renee and Street were giving him. "Long story We will tell you later."

Renee had her suspicious as she noticed Liam nodding at Joshua slightly. 'Could this have something to do with what he said earlier about feeling Joshua's pain.' Renee decided to think about it later and just focus on getting this all set up.

On the mothership Va'on watched Zo'or warily he knew Zo'or had decided to place the blame for the damage to his lab on a failed experiment. "Your a fool." he said to himself knowing his experiment was stable and that thinks to Da'an he had the means to correct it next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: One Week Later

Liam had to stifle a yawn as he went over the security arrangements for Da'an's visit to a Children's hospital in a few weeks. 'It's been one week since Joshua Doors became Joshua Davidson and I haven't had a single night of uninterrupted rest.' He had to smile though at Joshua's reaction to the new name. 'As Street said though better to keep the first name since that way he will answer to it.'

Liam yawned out loud this time and noticed Da'an looking over at him. Liam hurried and turned back to reviewing his work. 'Joshua has learned to block the link during the day but at night.' Liam winced for the past week every night he'd been awoken by Joshua waking up in a panic from some nightmare that they other man refused to talk to him about. He noticed Da'an was staring at him again. "Do you need something Da'an?" he asked.

"Major are you all right?" Da'an asked he had seen how tired Liam was lately and could find no explanation. He noticed Liam fidgeting. "Liam you can talk to me about anything." Da'an said knowing it wouldn't do any good Liam hadn't trusted him completely since he handed the resistance leaders to Zo'or.

"It's nothing Da'an really." Liam said with a sigh. 'It must be starting to show if Da'an is commenting on it.' He realized he was going to have to do something to try to convince Joshua to get help or he'd never get any sleep.

Da'an was worried but decided not to pry. 'There's been a change in you Liam.' He thought he couldn't pick out what exactly is was but his young protector seemed more standoffish than he'd been in months. 'I will have to regain his trust somehow he is too important to the future of our race we cannot lose him.'

Liam was really getting nervous about the way Da'an was looking at him. "I need to get something from my office." He stammered out quickly and left the main room of the embassy. 'Well that was a brilliant excuse he's going to be even more suspicious now.' That unsettling thought followed him the entire way to his office.

Da'an watched Liam's hasty retreat with a troubled expression. 'I will have to find out what is bothering him.' Da'an turned to his work he would have to do so later for now he needed to focus on the projects he couldn't let Liam become aware of.

Joshua Doors now Joshua Davidson paced around the small house Renee had set up for him. 'I should be out looking for a job instead of leaving everything up to Renee.' But he knew his heart wasn't in searching for a job. Deciding to see if Renee had located anything for him he checked his messages since he hadn't felt like actually talking to anyone for several days. 'Great.' He thought when he saw a message from Liam saying he was coming over tonight. 'Probably sick of me waking him up at night.'

Sandoval wasn't surprised to see Zo'or standing impatiently waiting on him to report in. "I found no trace of anything other than an lab accident." He lied easily and smirked internally at Va'on's outraged cry.

Zo'or nodded. "Va'on calm yourself you will be allowed to continue weapons research but under someone else's direction." Zo'or said calmly the whole point of the demotion was to remind Va'on whose side it was best to be on. 'I know about your meeting with Da'an and I won't allow you to shift the balance of power in his favor.'

Reading something of that thought in Zo'or Face Va'on turned and left the bridge without another complaint. 'I'll play the loyal Taelon and bow to Zo'or wishes at least until my new project is finished.' He smiled wondering what Da'an would say if he knew the real reason for this joint venture.

Sandoval wondered if Zo'or noticed how easily Va'on who had been so vocal about the Jaridian saboteur backed down. 'If he doesn't I'm not going to enlighten him.' He heard Zo'or ask him the question he'd been expecting. "Yes Zo'or it really was an accident no Jardian weapon that could be smuggled in could cause that damage." He lied smoothly and handed over the doctored Evidence report. 'Whatever caused that is going to be mine Zo'or." Sandoval thought thinking of the damage that weapon could do to a certain Taelon.

After convincing Zo'or that it really was an accident he entered his office to contact Tate. "Have you identified the energy source yet?" Sandoval asked as soon as the other man's features came into clarity.

"Yes the computer found a match." Tate paused for a minute. "In the case of Rho-ha, boss according to the equipment it was either several shaqarava fired in unison or one very powerful one."

Sandoval ordered him to recheck that and closed his global. 'Rho-ha was the only Taelon who had functioning Shaqarava so that means it was either one of Da'an's hybrids, a Jaridian or something else.' That was a disturbing thought he repressed a shudder and decided that he would find whatever it was. 'If I can use it I will if not it will have to die.'

Renee Palmer sighed as she checked the list again. 'Blast there are still several deep cover Resistance Agents who haven't been brought over to the ANA yet.' She hated the time it took to do this having to be extremely discreet in contacting them so to not blow their cover. 'This would be easier with Liam's help.' She thought but something had been bugging him lately ever since Joshua's return and she didn't want to add to the pressure.

Street was waiting patiently by the portal she couldn't believe Augur was coming back for as he termed it a visit to check up on his equipment. 'Probably just an excuse to come visit his friends but he should know better.' She saw the portal activate and stepped back and smiled when the familiar face of her best friend appeared. "Welcome home Augur." She said giving him a chaste hug.

"So what have I missed." He said as he walked over to the computer equipment and began to make himself at home again. "I already know about the Taelons getting their core energy back."

Street wasn't surprised. "Did you know Joshua Doors is back." She watched him stiffen in shock. "Yeah according to Renee Liam and some person named Joyce pulled him out of one of Zo'or's private hells." She had to laugh at the memory. "It was odd I didn't expect him and Liam to be laughing uncontrollably when he first got here to get a new ID."

Augur stared at her. "Liam was laughing uncontrollably?" He was shocked sure Liam had lightened up allot since his birth but considering who his father was he never thought he'd see the day when someone said Liam was laughing uncontrollably.

Street laughed. "Unbelievable isn't it something's going on between those two I'd almost bit on it since that day Liam hasn't looked like he's getting much sleep." Augur turned on interesting shade of red. "I'm not implying that Augur." She couldn't help but laugh at him. "He looks worried about something and I'm sure he's hiding something about what happened to Joshua Doors while he was a guest of the Taelons."

"What exactly happened?" Augur asked concern for his friend evident on his face. "I mean I'd hate to think this was a trap set up by Zo'or."

"I don't know what happened all I know is that Joshua was experimented on." Street shook her head. "Renee and Liam are convinced it's not a set up but Renee seems to think Liam is hiding most of the details."

"And she's afraid to ask him and I haven't known him long enough so could you?" Street said giving Augur a pleading expression.

Augur smiled and nodded. "Send him a message to come by when Da'an lets him off." Street headed over to do just that. Augur began to wonder exactly what kind of mess his young friend had gotten himself into this time.

Liam was running out of things to do in his office when Street's message arrived and told him to come by the liar as soon as he got off. Liam sighed he could tell from her tone she wouldn't take no for an answer. So he sent a brief message to Joshua informing him he'd be later than expected. 'Might as well go back out and face Da'an.' Liam thought with resignation and headed out of his office toward the main room of the embassy.

Joshua was relieved when he got that message figuring it gave him time to come up with an excuse. 'I could tell him the nightmares were about what was done to me.' He said angrily. 'and in a way that's true.' But he shook his head he knew he couldn't tell Liam anything if he did he didn't know if he could stop and only say what he planned to.

Liam entered the liar with trepidation. "Street where are you what was so important I had to come by today?" He asked glancing around he jumped when Augur stepped out. "Augur what are you doing here where's street?"

"She's gone home I figured you and I need to talk Street was right you look terrible." Augur looked over him worry obvious on his face. 'The kid's had way to hard a life.' He thought sadly.

"I guess when Da'an noticed it should have clued me in that the others would have noticed as well." Liam said with something resembling a smile. "It's good to see you again." He said giving Augur a hug before heading to sit down in one of the many chairs scattered about the Liar.

"It's good to see you too?" Augur said dragging the rolling chair over to near Liam. "Now care to tell me what's going on?"

"It all started when Joyce Belman came to visit." Liam said glancing at Augur and seeing his shocked expression. "Turns out I wasn't becoming more human I was killing myself without knowing it by supressing my Kimera side." Augur stared at him in shock.

"Yeah it shocked me too." Liam laughed a bit bitterly. "Anyway she fixed the damage then dropped the bombshell that the Taelons were experimenting on Joshua Doors we got him out and then Joyce restored to the Taelons their missing Core energy."

"Why did she do that?" Augur asked wondering why she would help one of the Taelon's victims then give them the means to hurt more people. He looked at Liam and noticed that while he looked exhausted otherwise he still looked pretty much the same as when he'd last scene him.

"She knew Zo'or would take Earth with him when he went so she did it to buy us time." Liam laughed "The weird part is while Joshua was asleep in my apartment he had a nightmare about what the Taelons did to him." Liam had to close his eyes to fight off the remembered pain. "When I woke him up something happened my Kimera side let me experience what he was feeling."

Augur stared at Liam in shock. "I take it that it wasn't a pleasant experience." Liam mearly nodded. "Is this link still active?" He asked wondering if that had anything to do with Liam's slightly haggard appearance.

"Yes we can block it during the day but at night the blocks go down and well he's had nightmares every night this week." Liam laughed "I wake up ever night to his pain then when he finally calms enough to block the link I set up worrying about him."

Augur glanced at Liam. "You should talk to him about it." Liam began to laugh. "And did this have anything to do with the laughing fit I heard about from street."

Liam sobered. "Yeah if we are both feeling the same emotion it magnifies it." Liam couldn't help but laugh at Augur's face. "And I was going to head over to talk to him about this as soon as I left here."

They talked for awhile about old times and friends they had lost. "I should be going." Liam finally said as he noticed it was getting late and he intended to resolve this tonight. Augur nodded and they said their good-byes.

Augur waited for awhile before calling Street. "It went pretty well." He said. "I think things will be alright he's going to confront the problem tonight." He bid his farewell to street and asked her to tell Renee hello for him. As he stepped into the portal and returned to his new life.

Liam wasn't surprised when Joshua opened the door and nodded him inside. "So what is the point of this visit?" Joshua asked even though he knew what it was he wasn't going to start the conversation.

Liam sighed. "You need to see someone about your nightmares if we are ever going to get any sleep." He was surprised when Joshua released a short bitter bark of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Can't you see me talking to a therapist and telling them what happened." Joshua stared at Liam. "Oh yes doctor I was finally coming to terms with my estranged father when the Taelons brainwashed me then right when I recover he dies saving me." Joshua turned to look out one of the small windows. "And then a computerized version of himself he left behind leads me around because of my guilt and then tells me he loves me before deleting himself."

Joshua turned to stare at Liam. "Oh wait doctor it gets even worse I carried out his plan anyway only to get turned into a fucking freak of nature by Zo'or as retribution." He laughed "And now every night I have nightmares about what happened and my father is calling me a sick freak who is no longer his son." Joshua stopped when he realized he'd said that out loud.

Liam placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "He wouldn't hate you because of what they've done." He was slightly shocked when the other man turned into him and began to sob against his chest. He stood there in shock for a few minuets before putting his arms around the other man and tried to add a calming tone to his voice. "It'll be all right he wouldn't blame you." Liam then made a decision. "Let the block go just let it all out."

Joshua sobbed more loudly and did so. It took everything Liam had not to break under the assault of pain, self loathing and fear. Liam just held him and didn't even care when he began to cry silently along with his friend.

Da'an entered the facility on the moon calmly. "Belle how are you and the others today." He asked seeing the young hybrid woman coming out to greet him. She was dressed like an implant but she lacked the emotionless expression.

"They are doing well Da'an they need less energy from our Shaqarava now than they did before." Belle said as she turned to lead Da'an into the room where the infants slept. She smiled at her brother was Steve remained near the equipment.

Da'an walked over to one of the cribs and looked at the infant inside. 'I can feel you someday you'll be ready to touch the commonality and I can prove to them all that Hybrids are the answer.'

Liam wasn't sure how long they stood like that before Joshua finally spoke again. "Are you okay?" Joshua finally asked. "I'm sorry to dump all this on you." Joshua pulled out of his arms a bit reluctantly.

"It's fine I can deal with pain." Liam said "I do it all the time." Liam noticed the look Joshua was giving him. "Sit down and I'll tell you about it."

Joshua shook his head. "You don't have to." He said as he set down on the small couch. Liam walked over and set next to him wondering why Renee couldn't have given Joshua a place with a decent couch it was barely bigger than a loveseat.

"I want to." Liam said "You trusted me with your problems least I can do is return the favor." Liam then told Joshua about his mother and how she had died. After that he began to tell Joshua about all the other things that seemed to have gone wrong in his all to brief life. By the end Liam was in tears and it was Joshua doing the comforting.

'How did this happen.' Joshua wondered with amazement at how he'd become the one being strong. 'It's always easier to deal with someone else's pain because you can try to help I guess.' He thought and turned his attention back to Liam. 'So much pain in such a short life shit no wonder he seemed to desperate to have someone understand him.' Joshua thought finally understanding why Liam had been so honest with him after his rescue despite the danger. 'Even after being betrayed by almost everyone he still wants to trust.'

Sandoval set in his office thinking about how to find this mysterious Shaqarava user. 'The mothership is out if anyone caught the additions to the search programming Zo'or would have my head.'

Sandoval continued to wonder how he could locate whatever it was that had destroyed that lab. Deciding to deal with it tomorrow he grabbed his coat and decided to head down to Earth to try to relax.

Liam opened his eyes to find himself in a strange bed with an arm draped over his bare chest. He turned his head in shock to find himself staring at Joshua doors. 'What the Hell?' He thought but realizing that for some strange reason he was comfortable he'd just lay there and see what happened when the other man awoke. 'What happened last night?' he wondered to himself while waiting for the other man to awaken.

Joshua awoke from the first restful night's sleep he had since his fathers death. He hugged the warm body in the bed closer to him and felt the other man stiffen. "Good morning don't worry nothing happened." He said lazily. "You were half asleep by the time you finished telling me about your life and I wasn't about to let you risk going home or leave you on that damn uncomfortable couch."

Liam nodded and felt no desire to get up he was strangely content. 'Oh I know my problems aren't gone and I'll have to face them but for now they are quiet.' He wondered what the other man was feeling and tried to reach out to him. "Joshua are you blocking the link?"

Joshua yawned "No, why?" He asked he had been drifting back into a light doze. He felt Liam go stiff with shock again. "What is it what's wrong?"

"The Link is gone I can't feel you." Liam stated as he set up and turned to stare at the other man. Seeing his eyes loose focus for a moment and return with the same look of shock in them confirmed what he'd said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: After Effects

"So why do you think it went away?" Joshua asked as they set eating breakfast. They hadn't spoken at all since the discovery that the link was gone. "Well do you have any ideas?" He was getting tired of Liam's downcast look.

"I guess it served it's purpose." Liam said sadly. "Neither of us are just holding everything inside anymore so we don't need the link to force us to admit it." He was aware that Joshua was staring at him but he couldn't bring himself to meet the others gaze.

"Your the type who believes in destiny aren't you?" Joshua asked finding the idea rather funny. 'Well that's the first clue that he's really that young.' He noticed that Liam was still looking down at the table instead of at him. "And why are you staring at the table."

Liam looked up. "No reason." He then glanced at the clock. "I should be going soon if I'm going to make it back to the loft to get ready for work on time." He noticed that Joshua was still staring at him. "Yes I believe in Destiny to a certain degree but after experiencing that alternate universe I think we have a choice in what that is."

Joshua began to laugh. "That made no sense whatsoever." He glanced at Liam who looked slightly annoyed at that. "Maybe you should try explaining it clearer this time."

Liam sighed. "I mean I believe we have a destiny but how we get there and how much it cost depends on what choices we make." Liam was relieved when Joshua seemed to buy that. "Now I really have to go we need to get together soon and practice using our Shaqarava." Liam was up and out the door without even giving the other man time to react to his statement.

Joshua was sitting there in shock. "What is bugging him?" he wondered and once again found himself wishing the link was there and he could use it to pick up Liam's mood. 'Great it's probably a good thing this happened now and not later.' He glanced at the clock. 'After all it's only been a week of living with someone else feelings in my head if it was longer I might have a harder time going back to normal.' He looked down at his hands at a certain glow that seemed to appear as he stared at them. "Yeah right back to normal." He said sarcastically to himself.

Liam arrived late and wasn't surprised to see Da'an looking at him with a quizzical glance. "Sorry." He mumbled to Da'an as he headed to do his work.

"Liam I know you no longer trust me fully but I do care about you and want to help?" Da'an asked. He noticed Liam seemed to think about it. "I am worried major you have not been yourself these past few days."

"You can't really help Da'an it's not something Taelons would really understand." Liam said. 'Well that's sort of true they don't know much about the kimera or humans.' He noticed Da'an looking at him strangely.

"It is a human problem perhaps you are interested in taking a mate?" Da'an asked wondering if Liam's association with Mrs. Palmer might lead to some problems if they became involved. "You are aware that any children produced by such activity would be part kimera?"

Liam began to laugh nervously. 'Is Da'an trying to give me a sex talk.' He was trying hard not to laugh harder at Da'an perplexed expression. "I already know that Da'an and the few times I've been with any women I've taken precautions to prevent any other hybrids from being born."

Da'an glanced at Liam. "I see so are you in a relationship now and that is why you haven't been getting much sleep?" He watched Liam stop laughing at stare at him in shock. "Our knowledge of humans implies most of their mating happens at night."

Liam finally recovered from his shock. "No Da'an I'm not involved in a relationship." He said wondering what had brought on Da'an's sudden interest in his off duty life. 'Probably worried I'll end up revealing myself and endanger the future of his race.' He thought bitterly. He knew that's what Da'an's betrayal had hurt so much the statement he had made about never harming him because he was so important to the future. 'He wouldn't care at all if I wasn't Ha'Gel's son.'

Da'an had watched his young protectors face display hurt for a few seconds and was about to ask when they received a summons to the mothership. "Come Major Zo'or was most insistent."

Several hours later Liam continued pacing the halls of the mothership. He and Da'an had arrived just in time for Zo'or to order all non Taelons off the bridge so he and Da'an could discuss matters that didn't concern humans. Which as far as Liam was concerned was a warning flag that Zo'or was up to something that would cause trouble for the people of earth.

'Can this day get any worse?' He thought feeling slightly better when a memory of how fun it is to blow stuff up when your angry flitted threw his head. 'Wonder who's memory that was probably Sandoval.' the memory became clear and he nodded saying softly to himself. "Yep definitely Sandoval."

"Yes Major." Sandoval said calmly as he came around the corner and caught the last bit of the Major's talking to himself. He wasn't surprised when the major jumped visibly. "Major you mentioned my name I assumed you were aware of my presence."

"Nope just talking to myself wondering if you knew when the meeting would be over." Liam stammered out not used to being caught off guard around Sandoval he tended to always be alert when dealing with the suspicious agent.

Sandoval noticed how Jumpy the major was but since he was preoccupied with his search for whatever had destroyed Va'on's experiments he didn't give it much thought. "No I'm sure Da'an will fetch you when it's over." with that he continued on is way not noticing the sigh of relief that escaped from Liam.

Liam groaned once Sandoval was out of earshot. 'Well that was close.' He turned to one of the many places that you could see out from. 'Amazing.' He thought seeing the view again he'd never got tired of it unlike some of the volunteers he heard complaining about the view getting old. 'I don't see how but then I don't have family and friends to miss.'

Liam sighed. 'Strange all my friends are involved in the work I do I never just see them socially.' Liam was beginning to depress himself. 'Ever since that time when we thought Lili died I've had no life except my work.' He began to think back to his first year when he Augur and Lili would spend their time after work talking in the flat planet cafe. 'Watching Augur hit on Lili was always fun.' He felt a twang of envy that even though life had been just as hard for them they had still made a life for themselves. 'So why can't I?' he thought to himself.

'I mean Street and Renee are both my friends I should spend more time with them than the occasional drink at Streets.' He smiled fondly as he remembered the last ridiculously healthy concoction she had forced on them. 'Though I should supply the drinks this time.' He was in a much better mood by the time Da'an came to fetch him. "So What did Zo'or want?" He asked as they returned to the embassy.

"It doesn't concern you major." Da'an replied curtly. "I have no further use for you services for the day you may go." The Taelon walked over and taking his seat seemed intent on ignoring Liam till he left.

Liam nodded and left knowing it was no use trying to argue with Da'an. 'I'll worry about it later.' He knew it was irresponsible to think like that but he had made a decision to see some folks outside of work and he was going to stick to it. He pulled out his global and tried Renee finding a message from her that unless the call was important that she was not to be disturbed since she was in meetings all afternoon. 'Well Renee's out how about Street.' He frowned when Street mentioned she was experimenting with new health food ideas. 'No don't want to be a lab rat.'

After making excuses about having already eaten he frowned. 'No one left to try but.' He didn't know why he was so reluctant to call Joshua. 'I mean I slept in the same bed with him had his feelings in my head for a week I should be able to spend time around him without getting nervous.' His mind made up Liam opened his global and waited.

Joshua answered the global and was surprised to see Liam there he had been expecting Renee. "Liam what's the matter have the Taelons found out I'm still alive?"

Liam nearly lost his never seeing the panicked expression. "No Da'an told me to take the afternoon off I wanted to see if you'd like to do something." He felt like an idiot. "But if your busy."

Joshua frowned. "No come on over and we'll think of something." He sighed wondering what on earth had possessed Liam to call him. 'Of course the guy doesn't have allot of friends.' He remembered that there were only four or five people Liam had mentioned fondly during his recounting of his lifes events. 'and most of those are gone now.'

Liam arrived later and entered the safe house nervously. "So what did you want to do?" Joshua asked him trying hard to avoid asking any questions about the events earlier that morning.

Liam just stared at him before looking down. "I have no idea." He looked up to see Joshua laughing at him. "It's not funny almost everything I've ever done has been work related or someone else's idea."

Joshua managed to stop laughing and nodded. "Sorry what brought on this desire to do something non work related?" He watched Liam fidgeting. "It didn't have anything to do with this morning did it?" He watched Liam stiffen. 'Way to go brilliant he'll never tell you now.'

"No." Liam said finally. "Or at least I don't thing so." He headed over and set down on the uncomfortable couch. "You should get Renee to replace this thing." He fidgeted trying to get more comfortable before continuing. "I just realized that I never do anything non work related anymore." He sighed bitterly. "Even my few short lived relationships with women were work related." He noticed the odd look he was getting. "I met them on the job."

Joshua set down. "But your jobs important to the future of the planet." He wished for the link yet again. Liam frowned and he hastily added. "But you deserve a life too."

"I know my work is important and I don't intend to ignore it but I want a life too." Liam sighed. "Maybe find a nice girl or guy and have a real relationship instead of just one night stands."

Joshua stared at Liam in shock. "Girl or Guy?" He asked staring at the man sitting on the couch he hated that he really needed to get Renee to replace. "I didn't know you were that way."

Liam looked at him rather sheepishly. "Is that a problem?" he asked quickly than looked down. 'Wonder if he's going to kick me out of his house and tell me to never show up again.'

Joshua shook his head. "No problem but I don't remember you mentioning this in your life story." Noticing that Liam was still studying the carpet he went and set down next to him on the uncomfortable couch. "It doesn't bother me at all just you picked an odd time to tell me."

Liam laughed "It's not something I talk about." He glanced over and Joshua before continuing. "I mean it's easy to see why I am thought." He noticed the confused look on his friend. "It's rather embarrassing but occasionally I'll see a guy that looks like one of my mom's old boyfriends and well having those memories flash across my mind isn't always pleasant."

Joshua stared at him in shock. "You mean you experience her memories of having sex?" He started at the blushing embarrassed Liam. "Does the same thing happen with women who remind you of you dad's lovers."

Liam nodded. "and when you combine that with the fact that Kimera were neither male nor female and it's not surprising I swing both ways so to speak." Liam noticed a question forming in the other man's eyes. "And I'm all male neither Dr. Park nor Dr. Belman found any evidence to suggest I was anything but."

"So why don't we go rent a video or something my new ID is so complete I even had video rental cards." Joshua said laughing to himself at Liam's reaction to even a hint of a question about his gender.

Joshua could not believe it he was sitting on the most uncomfortable couch he'd ever seen eating pizza and drinking beer with Liam Kincaid watching of all things Transformers the movie. "I still say we should have gotten something more modern." He had been rather surprised when Liam insisted on dragging him threw the science fiction section and grabbed this rather strange choice.

Liam ignored him and continued to stare that screen. "Wonder if that would work on the Jaridians next time they come." He said referring to the universal greeting. "So next time they come lets walk up and say Baaa Weep granna weep ni ni bong."

Joshua reached out and tried to take the beer from the other man. "I think you've had enough." Liam began to laugh at him and said something that he couldn't here. "What was that?"

"You just afraid I'll get drunk and try to take advantage of you." Liam said a slight slur to his words as he tried to take his beer back. He was suddenly distracted by the movie and when he turned back he found Joshua had placed his bottle out of his reach.

"You've had to many." Joshua said sitting back and laughing at Liam's expression it was much better than the movie that he couldn't follow because the couch was too uncomfortable to pay attention.

"You've had more than me and you keep looking at me funny what is it." Liam said a slur still in his voice only he seemed to be more alert than his earlier behavior had let on.

Joshua just leaned in and kissed him and Liam did the to him logical thing to do when your presumably straight friend kisses you will drunk. He jumped away and fell off the couch and begin to laugh uncontrollably. Joshua just got up and stormed out of the room. Liam realizing Joshua was probably hurt by the fact he burst out laughing got up and having the forethought to shut off the movie followed Joshua into his bed room.

He arrived to find Joshua curled up and crying. 'Okay what did I do?' He asked himself in shock he hadn't expected this at all. "Joshua what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed and putting an arm on Joshua who flinched violently away. "I'm sorry it's just I was surprised when you kissed me I didn't know you were interested in men?"

"Your the first I've allowed myself to be interested in since college." Joshua said. "I mean wouldn't want to disappoint dad so I've only ever acted on it when drunk like now." He said between sobs. "And figures the first person to really understand me rejects me."

Liam sighed taking a moment to focus his thoughts in has admittedly foggy brain. "It wasn't rejection but don't you think we should wait till we are both sober to think about anything more?"

Joshua laughed "I won't have the guts when I'm sober it's now or never we either have sex now or stay just friends." He said turning to face the other man.

Liam only nodded and told him to get ready for bed. Joshua nodded and began to strip when he reached to the waistband of his underwear Liam stopped him and said. "No we aren't going to have sex your going to sleep if you want more it has to be when were sober." Liam said calmly and got up to leave. Joshua snaked out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Joshua asked convinced Liam was leaving and he wouldn't see him again. He nearly fell out when Liam said he was going to sleep on the couch. "You can't Liam you'll be a pretzel in the morning stay sleep in the bed I won't try anything." Liam nodded and stripping down to his boxer briefs got under the covers with Joshua. "I know I said I wouldn't try anything but would you hold me?" Joshua finally got out as he felt what he thought was a panic attack coming on.

Liam didn't say anything just slid closer and put his arms around the small man and held him. Soon they both had drifted off to sleep. Liam awoke early in the morning to the familiar light hangover and Joshua doors trying to get out of his arms without waking him. 'Guess he was serious.' He thought sadly as he released his arms and rolled over to his back before sitting up.

"Thanks I really need to go to the bathroom." Joshua said jumping up and running into the bathroom. Joshua returned a few minutes later and climbed back into the bed. "Thanks for saying no last night." He glanced away and said. "Why don't I have as bad as hangover as I remember."

"Alien metabolism ours works faster cause of the energy it takes to make the Shaqarava work." Liam said smiling. "It's why street yells at me about all the junk food I eat." He laughed "She doesn't know without it I'd get really tired."

Joshua nodded he had been eating more he thought it was just a reaction to what he went threw. "Okay so about last night well lets just forget it." He noticed Liam's sad expression and winced internally. "It's not you it's just the only other guy I was ever interested in fucked me one night while we were drunk then told me the next day he'd kill me if I ever told anyone." He laughed "He didn't need to worry no way was I going to let it get out Jonathan Doors son had slept with a man."

Liam nodded. "You should know I'm not like him I didn't take advantage of you and I could have very easily." He said hurt that Joshua didn't trust him even though he understood why.

Joshua nodded. "I know." He watched Liam get up and mumble something about having to go. "Relax you'll find someone else." Joshua said trying to cheer him up. Seeing the look on Liam's face he came to a startling realization Liam was really interested in him. 'Your an idiot Doors you were afraid he was just being nice out of pity.' He told himself and making a decision he got up and caught Liam's arm. "I'm sorry stay we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Liam said calmly and began to pull away. Joshua sighed and pulling Liam back around. Liam opened his mouth to ask what he thought he was doing when Joshua's lips covered his own. "What was that I thought you weren't interested."

Joshua sighed. "I am it's just I don't have any experience at this and was afraid you were only nice to me last night out of a pity." Liam stared at him. "Seeing how much I hurt you brought it home to me that you really do care." He laughed "I don't know if this will work but we can try."

Liam nodded slightly shocked. "We need to practice our shaqarava tonight and I have a great idea for a target?" He didn't know why he changed the subject but he just needed time to process what had just happened.

Joshua glanced at him wondering at the topic change. "What?" He asked he still wasn't one hundred percent clear on what the Shaqarava did but he wasn't going to ask that now.

Liam smiled. Liam nodded slightly shocked. "We need to practice our shaqarava tonight and I have a great idea for a target?" He didn't know why he changed the subject but he just needed time to process what had just happened.

Joshua glanced at him wondering at the topic change. "What?" He asked he still wasn't one hundred percent clear on what the Shaqarava did but he wasn't going to ask that now.

Liam smiled. "That couch if we blow it up Renee will have to give you a new one." Liam began to laugh as the smile spread across Joshua's face.

Later that Day

Da'an stared at his protector as Liam smiled rather goofy as he went about his work. Da'an was wondering what had caused the major's radical shift in mood. He was about to ask what it was when Liam disappeared into his office. 'Perhaps I do not want to know.' Da'an thought calmly.

Renee Palmer sat on the couch in Joshua's home. "Is there a specific reason you asked me to come to lunch today?" She hadn't seen much of Joshua since his return but he'd been so morose she was a bit put off to see him so happy.

"Several but most importantly I need to be honest with you about exactly what the Taelons did to me." He took a deep breath and held up his hands and felt the tingle realizing they were glowing again. Seeing her shocked look confirmed it. "You know what these are then?"

Renee could only nod in shock. "Well Liam and I need a place to practice controlling these things do you think you could arrange one." Renee nodded in shock. "I didn't tell you at first cause I was scared of how you'd react but now that I have I'm glad I told you."

Renee nodded. "I'll arrange a place was there anything else?" She noticed him jumping from one foot to the other. "I take it you can't tell me yet?" Joshua nodded. "Alright but I'll expect an answer later."

Renee sighed as she stood in the empty Warehouse by a portable portal. She watched as the familiar flash of light appeared but nearly gasped out loud when she saw them carrying the couch between them. "What are you doing with that Couch?" She asked in shock.

Liam smiled "It's uncomfortable so we are going to blow it up." Joshua nodded and helped Liam to carry said piece of furniture over to the far wall. "Okay just point your hands at it and will your Shaqarava to fire." He smiled "Just think of how uncomfortable it is and how much you want to blow it up." Liam said as they backed up Renee stared at them in shock as they raised their hands and fired.

As Pieces of the couch were still falling they turned and smiled at each other and then at Renee. "Okay So what other uses do these things have?" Joshua asked as he looked at the still glowing palms of his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Revelations

'Life is good.' Liam thought as he set in his office making final preparations for Da'an's visit to a children's hospital. After that happened in a few days he'd have more free time. He still didn't know what Zo'or was up to but so far it appeared to be more of an internal Taelon problem for which he was really grateful. 'And more time off means more time to spend at my recently rediscovered life.'

Liam glanced at the arrangements again wondering why Da'an seemed to have him rechecking them so much. 'I'll make myself paranoid if this keeps up.' He thought. 'I should try thinking about more pleasant things like tonight.' He smiled. 'Or I hope it'll be pleasant first time Joshua and I are going to be around Street and Renee at the same time.' He wondered if Street or Renee would notice.

Da'an saw the major enter. "Have you finished reviewing the security arrangements?" He asked. Liam only nodded and reported that everything was set up. Da'an once again wondered what had caused the upswing in the young man's mood. "Major you have been in a much better mood recently and while I am pleased I am curious as to why?"

Liam only shrugged and said something non committal. Da'an was tempted to ask for more when Liam turned and left the room saying he would recheck the figures again. 'He is hiding something.' Da'an thought sadly wishing he had never been forced to betray Liam. 'Will he ever trust me again?' Da'an thought sadly.

Sandoval set in his office debating the latest clue in his search for what destroyed the lab on the moon. 'Why hasn't the ANA get involved?' He knew the ANA had informants on the mothership he occasionally even fed them information just to keep them out of his own plans and make trouble for Zo'or. 'Unless they know what happened.' He considered probing his sources within the ANA but then he had a better idea. 'Liam Kincaid seems extremely happy these days perhaps I should find out why.' He suspected the other man of being involved in the ANA on the basis of his association with that Palmer woman but because of some of the things Kincaid had witnessed he didn't dare turn him into Zo'or.

'Besides the major is a wild card.' He thought with a wry smile. He would never admit it but he enjoyed the challenge the major represented. 'Unlike Boone the major wasn't openly insubordinate which is probably why Zo'or hasn't had him killed.' He decided to find out exactly what Kincaid was up to and arranged to track the Major after he left the embassy.

Sandoval finished installing the bugs in Liam's apartment and headed outside to wait for the other protectors return. 'Why do I even bother?' He thought thinking about the people who were so highly recommended that had lost the major after his first portal jump. Worse he had gotten the news just after his shift on the mothership ended and he had been hoping to spend sometime at his favorite retreat.

He was relieved when the major finally returned. 'Seems the major has a date tonight.' He thought mildly amused as the major scrambled threw his apartment apparently getting ready. 'This is good a possible means of forcing the major to reveal what the ANA knows about the incident on the moon.' He thought figuring he could blackmail the major with whoever he was involved with's safety.

He watched as Kincaid finally emerged dressed up more than usual and headed down the street. Sandoval followed being careful to keep out of sight since he didn't care to explain to the major why he was following him.

Liam sighed he had no idea if he could get threw this dinner without giving something away. He and Joshua had agreed it was too soon to let the others in on their relationship and he wasn't looking forward to trying to hide it.

Liam finally arrived at the restaurant chosen by Renee she claimed it was an out of the way place she rarely went to so they didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing them. He wasn't surprised to see Street already there and waiting. "Hey Street Renee or Joshua here yet?"

Street only smiled at him. "Nope so tell me which one are you involved with?" She watched Liam blush crimson. "Oh please you've been in way to great a mood lately and it doesn't take a genius to figure out you have to be involved with one of the few people you know."

"I don't know what your talking about." Liam said defensively he hadn't been prepared for anyone to suspect. He was extremely thankful when Renee arrived and joined them. "Hello Renee how have you been?" he asked since Renee had been busy doing some project for the ANA that he hadn't been involved in.

Renee chuckled. "Fine I should be back to my normal schedule soon and how is the new couch working out Joshua or did you two blow that one up as well." She asked jokingly. Liam sighed and gave a pleading look at Street not to ask but he could tell from her eyes she intended to.

"Blew up the couch?" Street asked as she glanced from Renee to Liam. 'Okay so he hasn't scene her for a few days I hadn't either but then I never see her without Liam unless she wants something.' She smiled 'Guess it's Joshua then.'

Renee shook her head. "It was a perfectly fine couch they blew it up because they claimed it was uncomfortable Liam can tell you everything Later." Street turned an appraising look on Liam and smiled at the fact he was looking at the table.

Renee noticed and was about to comment when Joshua finally arrived. "Hello Joshua how's the couch?" She heard Street ask and watched his reaction. "Renee told me you and Liam blew it up so is the new couch any better?"

Joshua set down wondering what she ment. "Yeah it's more comfortable." He said noticing the stricken look Liam was giving Street he began to wonder what she knew. 'I really wish I could get him alone to find out.'

Street couldn't resist that opening and smiled. "That's good so it's better for making out on?" She smiled to herself. 'I knew it.' She thought as she watched his eyes go wide with shock and him glance over quickly at Liam.

Renee glanced around the table. Joshua was staring at Street in shock and disbelief Liam was staring at the table and Street had a cat that ate the canary smile on her face. "Am I missing something here?"

Street smiled. "Oh nothing just wondering how long these two were going to wait before telling us the good news." She smiled "After all you told us about Jeff within a few days." She laughed "Now I'm the only single one in the group."

Renee looked from Joshua to Liam both of whom were now staring at the table. "The two of you together." She said more to herself than anyone else. "Well that explains the good mood."

"Do people think I'm depressed allot or something?" Liam asked even though he knew that was admitting they were right.

"Not at all your just normal not one to have a goofy smile on your face when working." Street said and Renee nodded. "And besides the two of you are cute together."

Renee glanced over at Joshua and noticed he hadn't spoken. "What's the matter Joshua we don't have a problem with it?" She noticed him shifting nervously. "If it's about your father I wouldn't worry he wouldn't have had a problem with it."

Liam watched Joshua's mood seem to lighten at that. 'I'm glad I never told him his dad tried to kill me once.' Liam thought he had suspected something like that being behind Joshua's desire not to tell their friends yet but had let it go figuring Joshua would talk to him about it when he was ready.

Sandoval set watching all this from a small group of Nanobots he had slipped into the restaurant. 'Well this is interesting.' He thought watching the events play out. While shocking he knew he couldn't use Liam's choice of partner against him since unlike humans Taelons didn't care at all. 'But the fact that it's Joshua Doors the supposedly destroyed experiment.' He chuckled to himself. 'So was it doors who destroyed the tank or have the ANA been breeding hybrids to fight the Taelons.' He suddenly frowned as another possibility presented itself. 'Could the ANA have made a deal with the Jaridians.'

He dismissed that possibility after the recent incident he doubted the ANA would-be stupid enough to trust the Jaridians. 'And besides the Jaridians would want a weapon like Doors eliminated.' He smiled and left. 'I don't need to see anymore the bugs at Liam's apartment will do the rest.' He deactivated the nanobots and knew they would desolve without any trace.

Sandoval arrived at his home and noticed that the bugs he had planted in Liam's apartment hadn't activated yet which ment the Major was making a late night with his friends and lover. 'Now what's the best use for this information.' He thought and then felt himself yawn. 'I've been working to hard this week.' He thought and mentally set his alarm. He enjoyed that benefit of the CVI the ability to awaken at the time of his choosing.

He awoke to see the console flashing letting him know the equipment had recorded something while he slept. 'Lets see if the major revealed anything of interest.' He had purposely awoken a few hours earlier than normal to check.

He began the tape and watched with amusement as Liam and Joshua entered the scene. "Are you sure it's okay I mean what if someone from the embassy shows up?" Joshua asked as he and Liam entered.

"Relax Augur had this place outfitted with a state of the art security system we will have plenty of warning before anyone shows up." Liam said walking over to the other man. "Now the whole reason we came here was it was closer." He said leaning in to kiss the other man.

Sandoval began to fast forward the feed he had no interest in watching the major have sex with Joshua Doors. He froze suddenly and started the tape back and normal speed. Staring at the Major's hands as they tugged at both his own and Doors' clothing. They were glowing faintly. 'Shit they are both hybrids.' Sandoval stared in shock for a few moments before resuming the fast forwarding.

He stopped when he finally came to the major and his lover cuddling in bed apparently talking. He waited to see if the conversation was important enough to rewind to catch it all.

"So what's one thing normal you want?" Joshua asked sleepily. "I mean none of the major things like peace with the Taelons just something simple." He asked calmly. Sandoval was about to fast forward when the conversation turned interesting.

Liam smiled and replied. "A dog I wanted one when I was a kid but I didn't get one." He said glancing over at Joshua to gage his reaction.

"You were never a kid." Joshua replied. "You told me you were conceived and born in a few hours just like Ha'Gel planned." He watched Liam laugh slightly.

"I was a kid for a short time and I wanted a dog." He sobered as the memories played across his mind. "All I got was a model to put together to keep me busy while the adults talked." He laughed "It's over on the shelf if you want to see it." He smiled "I wonder what they would have done if I asked for a dog." He couldn't help but laugh at the thought aside from Lilly and to a lesser degree Augur the others in the base had seemed extremely put off by his hybrid nature.

Sandoval shut off the tape in shock. 'I'll finish later he's Ha'Gel's son.' That revelation was shocking and yet at the same time it explained so much. 'Like how he saved Da'an from the replicant and how Da'an rejoined the commonality.' He continued to stare in shock. 'A Kimera human hybrid he destroyed Va'on's lab and saved Doors that's how they ended up together.' He smiled as the answer hit him.

'He's young.' Sandoval thought and that made him feel slightly guilty about his plan to blackmail the kid. 'Perhaps I'll hold off on using him as a weapon against Zo'or besides he could easily kill me.' He smiled. 'But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get some use out of the information and maybe have a little fun at the kids expense.' He didn't know why but he found the thought of making the kid sweat a little very enjoyable. 'Payback for screwing up so many of my plans.'

Liam sighed it had been such a good day he smiled thinking back to earlier when He had woken up with Joshua at his place for the first time. 'Wonder what Sandoval wants?' he thought bitterly as he remembered getting told by Da'an that Agent Sandoval wanted to see him immediately. "I'm here what do you want?" he asked as he met up with Sandoval in the corridor.

"Walk with me Major." Sandoval said and then smiled and handed Liam a bag. "Hold this." Liam took the bag slightly annoyed. "I know what you've been doing or more like who you've been doing." He said calmly and watched as Liam nearly tripped over his own feet in shock. "Now Now Major there is no need to get nervous I don't care I just need your help on a little errand and then you can go."

Liam walked along in shock cursing internally wondering how Sandoval found out. 'He has to know Joshua was the subject of Va'on's research so does he know about me.' He wanted to ask badly but couldn't risk giving away anything Sandoval didn't already know.

"Come along Major." Sandoval said as they turned down the area that led to the archives. Sandoval reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal cylinder. "This will keep any prying Taelons from interfering." he said to the major as he removed the control core.

Liam watched in shock as they entered the Archives and saw a Taelon standing there almost catatonic. "This is how you got Da'an for Vorjak isn't it?"

"Very perceptive Major no Taelon near it will remember anything that happens." Sandoval led him over to something Liam recognized easily. "That's right major we are going to copy Ma'el's relic." he produced from his bad the necessary equipment and a device to mimic Zo'or's Energy signature. "Faking Zo'or's presence is easy you would have been harder because of who your father was."

'Shit he knows I don't know how but he knows.' Liam just sighed and reached out. "Why haven't you turned me into Zo'or?" He asked fearing that Sandoval was only waiting till he had gotten the manuscript after all Zo'or would never believe a word he said.

"I respect you major and I'd rather have you alive than killed by Zo'or your more useful that way." Sandoval replied as he hooked up the equipment to download the data. "Don't worry major I won't try to control you as long as you stay out of my way I don't care what problems you cause for Zo'or."

Liam was left wondering what side Sandoval was really on as he stood silently regarding the man as they finished. "Why are you doing this are you going to turn that over to the Jaridians?"

Sandoval smiled "Perhaps major if they attack earth they would spare it for the secrets of Ma'el." Sandoval smiled at the shocked look on the major's face. "I have no desire to get blown up with Earth Major."

After they left the room Sandoval returned to the containment core to the cylinder and Liam waited nervously for an alarm to be sounded but none was. "I'll be seeing you major." Sandoval said calmly as he walked away.

Liam sighed and began to head back to the embassy feeling trapped. He arrived to find Da'an standing there waiting at the portal. "Sandoval just wanted to ask me some questions about the Jaridian Kira." Liam lied and noticed that Da'an caught the lie but chose to ignore it.

Liam worked quietly arranging to borrow some of the surveillance detection tech the Taelons kept on hand for Embassy security. 'I really hope Sandoval only saw us at dinner or practicing with our Shaqarava.' He thought he didn't want to imagine what Sandoval would have if he had bugged the loft.

Sandoval smiled when he was alerted that the major had left the embassy. He quickly got out his global and arranged for his surprise to be waiting for the major when he got home. 'I'm impressed he managed to work the whole day.' He did hope the equipment the major had borrowed for a fabricated reason wouldn't be used until after the major opened the surprise. 'It's sure to be amusing.' He thought with a smirk.

Liam arrived home and frowned when he saw the large box with a bow on it and a note. 'I guess that means I will find bugs here.' He thought bitterly and headed over figuring Sandoval went to all the trouble he should at least let him see the opening of whatever it was. He unfolded the note and frowned at it. "Major even a state of the art security system can be breached enjoy this simple reminder." Liam scowled and opened the box then stared dumbfounded at the small husky put asleep in the box. 'He gave me a dog.' He thought staring dumbfounded at the small animal.

Street looked up form the Liar's computers to see Liam enter carrying a small gray ball of fur. "Liam what's with the dog?" She noticed his expression and frowned. "Are you okay did you and Joshua have your first fight?"

Liam sighed "No I wish it was that simple anyway Joshua and Renee will be here soon but before they do I need to tell you something sit down." Liam set the puppy down and it began to nose around.

"Okay but if that puppy goes to the bathroom your cleaning it up." Street set down and listened as Liam filled her in on the truth about him. "Wow I see what Augur ment by us having something in common." Street then told Liam about her childhood at the research lab before Augur got her out.

They set quietly for a while watching the puppy nose around before Renee arrived with Joshua in tow. "What's so important that you tell me to go get Joshua and get to the lair?" Renee asked Joshua was staring at Liam and then he noticed the dog.

"Sandoval knows what I am and that I'm involved with Joshua he had my house bugged." Liam said calmly. "Today he blackmailed me into helping him steal a copy of Ma'el's relic and when I got home I found him waiting for me." He said pointing towards the puppy that was moving over to investigate the new arrivals. "He had left a note about how even advanced security systems can be breached and to enjoy this simple reminder." Joshua set down on the steps with a start.

Joshua looked down at the puppy. "Well we know he over heard us last night good thing we didn't mention that he was also your father." Joshua stared at the puppy. "He has a twisted sense of humor."

Liam nodded and said "And don't worry Renee I checked the dog for any type of surveillance equipment it's just a normal puppy." Liam reached out absently to scratch the dog's head and the puppy leaned into the pleasant sensation.

"Why did he give you a dog anyway?" Street asked she knew it wasn't an important question but this was another shock to her and she had suffered several tonight. "I know it's not important but I'm curious." She said noticing the look Renee was giving her for being unprofessional.

Joshua answered her question anyway. "Last night in bed Liam told me he wanted a dog when he was younger." He trailed off in shock. "Shit the bastard saw us." He glanced at Liam and saw a similar look of rage mixed with embarrassment on his face.

Street and Renee exchanged knowing glances and decided not to ask. "So are you guys keeping the dog?" Street finally asked wondering why she was still focusing on the dog and asking dumb questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: It all Falls Apart

Liam sighed and stared at Joshua in shock. "You want me to take him to work with me?" He stared at his lover in shock. "Are you crazy I can't take Spyke to work with me." He stared at Joshua and could tell by the shorter man's face he wasn't going to back down.

"I don't care what you do with him but Street told me not to bring him back to the lair since he chewed threw several cables last time." Joshua said. "And helping Street investigate what Sandoval is up to is easier with the equipment intact."

"Can't he stay here?" Liam asked "I mean sure he's not completely house trained yet but can't you lock him in the bathroom or something?" He shrunk back when Joshua turned a glare on him. "Okay bad Idea." The last time they had left the dog alone he had howled and made a very big mess in the bathroom. "I know you promised the neighbors he wouldn't bother them again."

"Yes and he's your dog your the one who decided to keep him." Joshua said even though Liam could technically argue he was Joshua's dog too since he spent just as much time at Joshua's house. "So take him to work introduce him to Da'an hell get Sandoval to baby-sit him since he's the one that gave him to you."

Liam choked and began to cough. 'Not that it wouldn't be worth it to see his reaction I'm not taking Spyke anywhere near Zo'or.' He thought and sighed realizing that he was going to have to carry the dog with him today. "Okay I'll carry him with me but see if Street can't find someone to take care of him during the day for us." Liam then smiled. "I know ask her to see if Augur will take care of him."

Joshua nodded absently and shoved the puppy into his lover's arms and then turned away. "Enjoy yourself." He said laughing at the look on Liam's face. "Relax I'm sure Da'an will love him."

Liam didn't think Da'an would be the type to like a small furry animal. "I doubt it I mean as far as I know the Taelons don't keep pets." Joshua just laughed at him but then seeing the annoyed look Liam was giving him he grabbed the other man's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Okay I forgive you for making me take the dog to work." He said as Joshua let him go. Spyke was beginning to object to being held so he hurriedly said his good-byes to Joshua and then left for work.

Da'an glanced at the major as he entered carrying a small gray furball. "Major what is that?" Da'an asked and realized as the major got closer it was a dog one the animals humans kept as pets.

"Um this is my dog Spyke the person who usually keeps him couldn't today." Liam said wondering what had possessed him to actually go threw with it and take the dog to work.

Da'an stared at the major. "I have noticed you were in a better mood lately Liam is it because you got a pet?" Da'an asked knowing that humans often got extremely attached to the animals they kept as pets.

"Yeah along with other things." Liam said with a smile. "And anyway I only got him a few days ago." He wondered what Da'an would say if he told him who had given him the dog.

Da'an watched oddly amazed at how attracted the other humans in the embassy seemed to be to the dog. He had been surprised at first as word of the dog spread threw the embassy several people who had no reason to seek out his protector arrived on some fictitious errand. He also noticed the female staff seemed to be even more determined to use the dog as an excuse to attract the major's attention.

"Where's the mutt?" Street asked as Joshua entered the lair. She could tell he hadn't brought the dog since he would be apologizing for bringing him after she asked him not to. She noticed his distracted expression. "Well what happened?"

"Liam took him with him to the embassy." He noticed her disbelieving stare. "It's the truth he asked me to make see if you could get Augur to watch him." He sighed. "I hope Da'an doesn't throw a fit."

Street shook her head once she got over her shock. "Da'an lets Liam get away with allot of things." She chuckled. "If you ever take the time to read the old Resistance logs of Augur's you'll find out just how much." She glanced over at him. "Liam brought Da'an here once your dad freaked."

Joshua could imagine his father had an extreme dislike of the Taelons which he not only understood but agreed with. "I guess my father didn't really care for Liam did he?" He knew it was a stupid worry but he couldn't help but wonder what his father would think of his relationship with Liam.

Street glanced over at him. "According to Augur's logs your dad hated Liam at first but then came to respect him." She glanced over at him. "You still worry what you dad would think even after Renee said he wouldn't care?"

Joshua nodded. "I know it's silly to want approval but my whole life that's all I wanted." Joshua turned to begin going over what she passed him to look threw.

Street watched him for a bit then turned back to her search. She enjoyed Joshua's company and he listened to her instructions. She still remembered the mess Liam and Renee had made trying to use Augur's equipment. She always wondered how they could make such a stupid mistake. It was a mystery since she knew from Augur's resistance Logs that Liam wasn't computer illiterate while he would never be in her or Augurs league he wasn't the type to make such a stupid mistake.

Street realized she needed to ask Augur to watch Liam and Joshua's dog. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to that one. She decided to visit him in person and leave Joshua to go over everything she had found besides she wanted to ask his opinion on Liam and Joshua without either of them being present. "I'm going to go ask Augur to take the dog during the day just keep going over those files." She said heading over to the portal.

She arrived at the checkpoint as she had taken to calling the empty bunker Augur had set up as a halfway point. She knew as soon as she arrived his security alerted him and identified who it was. If it wasn't someone on his list of okay to visit she would find herself portaled into a random City. She keyed her access code and waited as the portal reset and reactivated.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when she was greeted by Augur offering her a glass of wine. "I need to ask you for a favor on behalf of the happy couple." She said figuring that was the easiest way to find out what his reaction would be.

Augur shrugged and said "So what do they need a genius like me to do?" He said it in his traditional tone so Street felt relieved he didn't seem to object but then again this was Augur who was way to obsessed with his appeal to women.

"Well they need you to dog sit for them the dog Sandoval gave them is currently at the embassy with Liam and they really need someone to keep it during the day." She wished she'd had the forethought to bring a camera to capture an image of the shock that played across Augur's face. 'Bet he didn't expect to be asked to keep the dog Sandoval gave Liam.' She knew Liam had told him about everything after it happened. That was why they set up the complex transit system so they could stay in touch and Augur could help without to much additional risk.

"They want me to keep their dog?" Augur asked and then shrugged. "I shouldn't be surprised." He muttered then nodded. "Fine Tell Liam I won't keep the dog but I know a lovely old lady who would be glad to." He flashed a brilliant self important smile. "Since she thinks the world of me she'll be glad to keep the dog."

"So do you have any problems with Liam and Joshua as an item?" Street asked she didn't think he would but she wanted to be sure. She didn't know why she had such a protective streak toward Liam.

"No I don't have a problem with it." Augur said sounding offended that she would even suggest that. "I mean I own the Flat Planet Cafe I've seen every couple and threesome imaginable and nothing bothers me." Augur then sighed wistfully. "I bet Lili would be surprised if there was any way to contact her."

Street gave her friend a comforting hug. They talked for awhile before Street noticed that she had been gone for several hours. "I should head back Joshua is bound to be done with those files and I don't' want him to get bored and try to play with the computer." She shook her head. "I had a hard enough time cleaning up the mess Liam and Renee made that time."

"Which I'm sure Liam did on purpose since he didn't trust Renee." Augur said glancing at her. "Liam is a very trusting individual but he'd been burned one two many times I think to ever trust openly again or so I thought." He said calmly wondering how Liam managed to forgive him and Da'an for their betrayal or if he ever truly had.

Street nodded and saying her good-byes to Augur headed for the portal to begin the whole procedure of passing threw his checkpoint again she'd never asked Augur if it was always the same checkpoint even though it always looked the same. She knew better than to assume with Augur. 'I should have kept better track of how he did it after I helped him design it but he put it up so fast.' She shook her head at the thought as she appeared in the familiar comfortable setting of the Liar.

Street saw Joshua setting there looking depressed. "What's the matter?" She asked and saw he'd been looking threw the resistance logs. She glanced at the screen and frowned seeing which entry he'd read. "I take it Liam didn't tell you?"

"No I mean my dad tried to have him killed and he didn't tell me." Joshua sounded betrayed. "I mean sure you said they eventually worked it out but still how could dad ever accept our relationship if he had attempted to kill Liam." He sounded extremely depressed and angry and that worried Street.

"Well why don't we ask him?" She blurted out. "I mean I can probably retrieve the code for that Cyber Johnothan Doors and put it into a simulator so you can ask him." She couldn't believe she was offering to do that she knew how much harm it could do if the cyber Johnothan didn't approve of the idea.

Joshua looked up at her. "Are you sure you can do it?" He asked. Street couldn't tell from his tone rather or not he hoped she could. She only nodded and he took a deep breath. "How long will it take?"

"I can probably have it ready for you in a few days." She shook her head. "But this is a one time thing I'll have the virtual program I create delete itself after one activation." She looked straight into his eyes. "And I won't create it again." She was willing to give Joshua a chance at closure but she wasn't going to allow him to become dependent on cyber dad again.

Joshua nodded. "Okay can you have it ready by the press conference Liam has to go to with Da'an?" He asked figuring it would be the best time since Liam was too busy to actually interfere he had to do this himself. "Oh and don't tell Liam about this."

Street nodded. "All right I can have it ready by then I think." She sighed. "And I won't tell Liam about this but I think you should."

Liam was relieved to hear that someone Augur knew would be willing to keep the dog. After meeting the woman he was amazed at the deverse group of People Augur seemed to know. She was a woman who seemed to almost personify the perfect little old lady image. She insisted that they call her grandma which they had no choice but to agree to since they didn't know her real name.

Liam turned toward the man sitting next to him in the car. He knew something was bothering Joshua but every time he brought it up the other man retreated even farther into a shell. He opened his mouth to ask again what was wrong but the look Joshua turned on him made him change his mind. "I should be going to the embassy now."

Joshua just nodded and headed the car toward the nearest portal center. "I'll see you after you get off." He was glad Liam seemed to have dropped the matter of what was going on for now. 'As soon as I talk to my dad I'll talk to him about it.' He told himself for perhaps the hundredth time since Street agreed to do it.

Liam arrived to see Sandoval standing there talking with Da'an. "What's going on?" He didn't like the look that was in Sandoval's eye and suddenly wished he'd been late this morning.

"Nothing important major how is the dog?" Sandoval asked aware that Da'an seemed intrigued as to how he knew about it. "You did keep the dog I gave you and your lover didn't you?"

Liam really wanted to hit Sandoval for that. "Yeah we did." He said while thinking 'Please don't ask Da'an please'. Liam knew that even if Da'an didn't ask in Sandoval's presence he would ask as soon as the other man left.

Sandoval decided he had tormented the kid enough and since he and Da'an couldn't discuss the hybrids in front of Liam he turned to leave. "I have to go enjoy the dog major." He said leaving via portal to return to the mothership.

Liam shook his head and turned to see Da'an looking at him quizzically. "I suppose you want to know what that was about?" He really didn't want to have this conversation with Da'an.

Da'an just looked at him with an intent but closed expression before saying. "Your personal life is your own major." He then stated his fear. "Just remember to be careful it is possible any children you had would develop like you."

Liam shook his head. "Not much chance of that happening." He said under his breath and seeing the obvious question in Da'an's eyes. "Um you know how some humans choose to enter into relationships with members of the same sex?" He hoped Da'an wouldn't object his relationship with the taelon was strained enough as it was.

"So the person you are involved with is male." Da'an said and Liam nodded. "Congratulations Major I hope you are happy." Da'an said sincerely and Liam was extremely relieved to hear that. "Perhaps you could arrange for me to meet him at some point."

Liam paled at that. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He didn't elaborate but knew Da'an would probably figure it out. "I'll mention it to him that you would like to meet him but I don't think he'll go for it."

Da'an nodded. "Very well Major." Internally he wondered if the major was seeing one of his former resistance agents. 'Which would be understandable as to why he would be nervous about me meeting him.'

Sandoval stood on the bridge with Zo'or. "Agent Sandoval I have a job for you." Zo'or said turning to face him. "I want you to find out what the project of Da'an and Va'on is and if I deem it a threat eliminate it." He said turning away again not even waiting for his subordinet's accent.

Sandoval said calmly. "Of course Zo'or I'll get right on it." He turned and left the bridge He already knew what they were up to but better to let Zo'or wait and have time to work on his own projects. 'Ma'el's manuscript is proving difficult to decode there is just so much information.' He shook his head. 'No wonder Zo'or has the major up here once a week to open a new chapter and then probably has the mothership working round the clock to decode it.'

Liam entered Joshua's house to find him laid out on the couch with Spyke asleep on him. "And he says it's my dog." Liam said quietly before walking over and kneeling down to wake Joshua up with a kiss. He watched Joshua open his eyes with a slight jump. "Sorry couldn't resist." He said and the puppy which had been awakened by Joshua jumping scrambled forward to lick his face.

Liam then turned to glance at Joshua and sighed. "I don't know how your going to take this." He said seeing the concerned look Joshua was giving him he elaborated. "Well Sandoval spilled the beans that I was seeing someone and I had to tell Da'an something so." He hesitated and then just decided to blurt it out. "Well I told him I was seeing a guy and he didn't care but he wants to meet you." He said in one breath.

"Hell No!" Joshua said angrily. "I'm not going near another taelon as long as I live." He said darkly glaring at Liam for even suggesting the idea.

Liam only nodded. "I thought you'd feel that way which is why I told him I didn't think it was a good idea." He glanced at Joshua. "But I decided to ask just so if he asks I can say honestly that I did ask and you said no."

Joshua just shook his head. "Do you want me to meet him?" He asked since it sounded to him Liam was as against the idea as he was and he wanted to know why.

"I just don't want him putting you in the same position I'm in." Liam said sadly. "It's hard being constantly reminded that I'm the best hope for the Taelon race." He shook his head. "If he knew about you he'd be even more convinced hybrids were the answer to the Taelons future."

"Are they?" Joshua asked he didn't much like the idea of the human and Taelon races merging. He glanced at Liam and saw him thinking about it.

"Possibly." He shook his head. "But not without the jaridians included and I doubt that will happen." He glanced over at Joshua. "I mean I trust Da'an with my secret but I'm reluctant to trust him with yours."

Joshua was surprised that Liam would be so protective of him but at the same time it was kind of comforting. "I suppose we should take the dog for his walk now." He said gesturing to the dog which having gotten tired of being ignored had wandered off to the pet bed on the other side of the room.

Several days later Liam stood at Da'an's side as the Taelon spoke outside the Children's hospital. He was still slightly worried about Joshua who had seemed to get more and more withdrawn in the days leading up to this. He glanced around the crowd something wasn't right he didn't know how he knew he just did. Suddenly he saw a vision of Da'an exploding similar to the one he experienced years ago at Boone's funeral. "No." He yelled knocking Da'an out of the way seconds later the podium was destroyed as a woman in the audience morphed into a Jaridian Replicant.

Liam stood up without thinking and did the only thing he knew would stop a replicant released a blast from his Shaqarava. He watched as the replicant exploded and then remembered where he was. He turned to see the news camera pointed at him and all the people in the area staring at him in shock. "Liam run." Da'an said from behind him. "Zo'or will know you have to get away now." Liam didn't hesitate he took off running as fast as he could.

Zo'or stood up staring at the Television feed in shock. "I want all volunteers alerted Major Kincaid is to be brought in for immediate questioning." He then turned toward Sandoval. "I suggest you bring him in quickly Agent Sandoval if you value your position." The veiled threat was obvious to everyone on the bridge.

Sandoval nodded. "Of course Zo'or." Internally he swore. 'Stupid kid this stunt could ruin everything whatever happens Zo'or can't see what's in that head of yours.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Fall Out

"And that's everything that's happened since you deleted yourself." Joshua said facing the virtual representation of his father again. He waited for the outburst but none seemed to be forthcoming. "So Dad what do you think?"

The Cyber Jonathan Doors Turned to regard his son. "Joshua it's your life and I don't care what you do." He noticed the dejected expression on his son's face and added. "I know it may have never seemed like it but I was, am proud of you."

Joshua seemed to relax when Street came running down the stairs in a hurry. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a problem Liam and Da'an were attacked at the press conference." She began to type frantically on the computer.

Joshua turned in shock. "Attacked is Liam Okay?" He asked worry evident in his voice. He failed to noticed the speculative look on the virtual representation of his father's face.

Street shook her head. "Yes and No." She returned to typing frantically. "He wasn't hurt but it was a Jaridian replicant that attacked and well see for yourself." She called up the footage and stepped out of the way allowing Joshua to see.

Joshua watched in horror as Liam delt with the Replicant using his Shaqarava. "That means Zo'or knows about Liam." He turned and Street nodded pulling up another screen showing that Liam Kincaide was wanted for questioning by the Taelon Synod. "We have to find him." He said Street nodded and so did the virtual representation of his father.

Street seeing it. "You can help a great deal let me just get rid of the termination command and then you can search the information nets while Joshua and I track down Liam." She said pulling up the code for the Virtual Jonathan who mearly nodded. "I'll also call Renee in to help."

Renee could tell by Hubble's face he was pissed and she had a pretty good idea why. "What's this about sir I really should be out looking for Liam?" She asked she had been just about to leave when he came storming in demanding to talk to her.

Hubble Urik just glared at her. "Why wasn't I informed that the major wasn't human." She knew that was what he was angry about. "You let an alien into the ANA and didn't see fit to inform anyone."

Renee sighed. "It was none of the ANA's business." She wasn't backing down on this one. "And besides Liam didn't tell you for the exact same reason he didn't tell the taelons fear of winding up a prisoner in a lab being experimented on."

"It's were the freak belongs." Urik began and was promptly slapped by Renee. "Your fired as of now you hold no standing in the ANA I suggest you turn over all files and equipment in your possession."

Renee mearly said "Get out." and reaching down picked up the phone and dialed for security. Urik just turned and left the office. Renee sighed and picked up her global she wasn't surprised when Street answered looking worried. "We need to find Liam before the Taelons or the ANA do."

Street nodded and told her to route all calls threw the Cyber Jonathan. Renee was shocked that he was back but didn't bother to ask for an explanation and Street didn't volunteer one since they were both too concerned with finding Liam.

Liam ducked behind a dumpster as a group of volunteers headed past the alley. He had thrown away his global when the modification Augur had made alerted him to a Taelon trace. 'The ANA is out since their attitudes on the taelons probably extends to all aliens.' He sighed knowing he'd never be welcome in that organization again. Liam shook his head vigorously to clear it. 'This is no time for self pity get to the lair.'

He got up and was about to head out again when there was a splitting pain in his back and his world went black. The volunteers who had circles around to the other side of the alley put their guns away and informed the mothership of Kincaide's capture.

Street was shocked when Joshua passed out in the Church above the liar. She called Renee and managed to drag him back downstairs where the virtual version of his father looked shocked and concerned. "He just screamed and passed out." She was about to call Renee when the computer informed her of the status change. She noticed in horror that it listed Liam Kincaide as apprehended. "Shit this isn't good."

Renee arrived at the liar to find Augur and Street working on the computer. Dr. Parks and Cyber Jonathan hovering over the unconscious form of Joshua Doors. "I tried to talk to the ANA about trying to rescue Liam but they are refusing to even speak with me."

"What is wrong with my son Dr. Parks?" Jonathan said angrily breaking the silence since Renee's revelation that the ANA was leaving Liam in Taelon hands. They all turned to stare at the holographic representation and then to the Dr. he was glaring at.

"I don't know my guess is he felt whatever happened Liam even though they claimed the bond was gone." She gestured to some readouts. "That part of his brain altered by the Taelons is extremely active at the moment."

Joshua Doors choose that moment to wake up. "What happened?" He asked slightly shocked to see Dr. Parks and Augur present. "We have to find Liam." He said trying to sit up but he was forcibly pushed back down by Dr. Parks.

"Your in no shape to go anywhere and we are trying to figure out how to rescue Liam from the mothership." She sighed. "It seems the link hadn't gone inactive and you were knocked out when they caught Liam."

Joshua sat in shock and jumped when the holographic representation of his father assured him they would Get Liam back. "The problem is that the only portal still functioning is on the bridge and it's been set to one way." Augur said. "It's probably heavily guarded on the off chance anyone is crazy enough to try to portal in to save Liam."

"Why are they doing it that way?" Renee asked "It seems like a waste to shut down all portals but that one to the mothership." She saw Street bringing up a display. "The taelons they are all leaving." She watched as the embassies closed around the world.

"My Guess is they are all going to decide what to do with Liam." Augur said. "Having the portal set to deliver to one location and all one way helps discourage any sort of rescue attempt."

"Could you upload me into the Taelon systems?" The Virtual Jonathan Doors spoke up at least. "I could reset the portal system from within and allow you to portal in closer to Liam."

Augur assumed a pose Street and Renee had seen several times. "Yes we could but you'd be destroyed pretty quickly you wouldn't have much time." Street nodded.

"I know." The Cyber Jonathan said calmly looking at his son. "But it's the only way to get us onto the mothership." He glanced at his son. "Don't worry about me just get him out."

Joshua started to object but then realized exactly what his dad was doing. "Okay good luck dad and thanks." He finally said and got only a nod in response from the virtual version of his father.

Da'an stood on the bridge warily watching the other taelons and trying to remain calm. Zo'or had accused him of harboring an enemy of the synod as soon as he had arrived. He had denied the claim saying Liam never gave any indication of being an enemy. 'I must convince the synod Liam is no threat.' He knew the synod feared the Kimera they had ever since Ha'Gel's warning began coming true.

Sandoval watched from beside Zo'or as Da'an paced restlessly. 'Hurry up you idiot.' He thought noticing the alarm hadn't sounded yet. He knew the ANA had sent orders to one of their mothership operatives to kill Liam Kincaide he had made certain their operative would be one of the volunteers assigned to guard Liam Kincaide. 'If they don't do it soon I'll have to take a more personal hand in the majors death.'

Sandoval wasn't enjoying the fact that major had to die but he knew that if Kincaide was interrogated by the taelons they would learn about his theft of Ma'el's document. "If Kincaide Dies you'll never find your son." A voice said in his head and he saw a brief image of Dr. Joyce Belman looking at him sternly.

Sandoval Shook his head but again her voice boomed out with the same warning. 'My son he thought shakily.' Then the warnings began to make sense in a strange detached way and he realized she was telling the truth. "Zo'or I am going to check on the security precautions around Liam Kincaide one more time." He said smoothly.

"Why is that Agent Sandoval?" Zo'or said coolly but instead of waiting for an answer. "Just go you and I have much to talk about later." His voice was still the strangely calm detached tone he had assumed shortly after yelling that Da'an was a traitor.

Sandoval nodded with his customary. "Of Course Zo'or." He left the room and headed toward the brig where the major was confined unaware of the speculative look Zo'or was giving him. 'How could the major know about my son.' He thought as he headed down to the area reserved for Jaridian prisoners since the Major possessed Shaqarava that was the only area that was capable of holding him.

Liam awoke with a shock as pain lanced threw him. "What?" He asked as the pain shut off and he found himself attacked to a machine that seemed like it had been ment for something or someone larger.

"So your awake good Urik's orders were to make sure you knew who killed you." Liam recognized the guard as someone he had recruited for the ANA. He looked at the young agent who had one hand hovering over a switch the other was pointing a gun at him. "You won't get the chance to spill any ANA secrets to the taelons alien freak."

Liam closed his eyes and thought sadly. "Good bye Joshua." He was shocked when a resounding No forced it's way into his mind. He opened his eyes to see a moment of regret in his executioners eyes then he was covered in bits of him as he exploded.

Liam swung his head to see Sandoval standing in the door. "Now Major you are going to tell me what I want to know or your going to suffer." He walked forward to stand by the console. "This machine feeds a charge directly into your Shaqarava it's extremely painful for Jaridians or so Zo'or Assures me."

"So what do you want to know?" Liam asked wondering if he'd only imagined Joshua's voice in his head earlier. He was trying to think of some way to get out of the restraints. He saw something odd in the way Sandoval was looking at him.

"Who is my son?" Sandoval finally asked and Liam jumped in shock. "So you do know you will tell me who he is." Liam stared in shock floundering wondering how Sandoval even traced it back to him at all.

Liam was about to speak when Sandoval hit the switch and pain flooded him causing him to nearly black out and just as suddenly as it came on it stopped. "You will answer me now." Sandoval hit the switch again a few times. "Now tell me."

Liam struggled to stay awake long enough to say. "He's closer than you think." then he blacked out again. Sandoval stood there wondering what the major had ment by that and waiting for the major to revive so he could find out.

Joshua staggered and yelled "No." at the top of his lungs. He knew the others had to be looking at him strangely but he didn't care he had heard Liam saying good bye. He strained trying to feel anything more and was relieved when he felt Liam flash threw shock then a sort of weird curiosity.

He turned to fill the others in when suddenly there was a sharp spike of surprise in Liam's emotions. He closed his eyes to focus more on what he was receiving from the revived link when suddenly there was a sharp debilitating pain and his legs gave out. He hit the floor dimly aware of shouting from his holo dad.

The Pain abated quickly but before he could speak to the people kneeling near him it began again. He didn't even realize he had been screaming till he awoke some time after blacking out to find his throat raw and scratchy. "How long was I out." he asked Dr. Park who learned over him.

"A Few minutes." She looked worried "Is Liam..." He saw the relief in her eyes as he shook his head now. "How is he what was happening?" He could see past her to the others all standing quietly waiting for answers.

"He was being tortured he's still out he got it worse than I did." He said knowing Liam had tried unsuccessfully to block the link. He set up stiffly. "We have to get him out of there now."

Auger nodded and headed toward the console. "Are you ready?" He asked the Cyber Jonathan. "This is it you'll have to find Liam and open another portal quickly." The Virtual representation of the former resistance leader mearly nodded and turned to look at his son as Augur uploaded him into the mothership computer system.

Zo'or sat impassively on the bridge as Da'an argued that Liam was no threat to the Taelons. He truthfully agreed with his parent knowing that the major had risked his own safety to protect Da'an in that manner. Zo'or also knew that he would have to wait to see which direction the Synod leaned in and support that decision to remain in power.

He was shocked when Alarm Klaxon's began sounding and the computer announced a foreign program was assuming control of the portal and security systems. He was even more shocked when the holographic image of Jonathan Doors appeared. "As of Now the mothership is under my control." It stated simply then winked out.

"Get the ship back under our control at once." Zo'or ordered before turning. "Send more guards to Major Kincaide's cell at once." Zo'or watched as his orders were carried out. He grew furious as reports that the mothership had sealed all access to the location Major Kincaide was being kept in. He suddenly felt an extreme reaction threw the commonality from Va'on.

Joshua, Renee and Augur made their way toward the cell where Liam was as they were approaching the access point a wave of energy sent them flying back. Va'on stepped around the corner. "How Fortunate that I choose to come examine the prisoner when I did." He said coolly about to signal for guards when he got a good luck at Joshua. "You so Sandoval lied my experiment wasn't destroyed."

Joshua backpedaled in shock sliding back over the floor. "Your the one who did this to me." He began having flashes of a Taelon figure leaning over the tank. Renee and Augur were trying to get up but not having much luck.

Liam awoke feeling extremely weak. "What's going on?" His eyes focused on Sandoval and memory came flooding back. He saw Sandoval reaching for the controls and yelled out. "Stop I'll tell you who your son is."

Sandoval stepped back. "A wise decision major." He waited watching as Liam seemed to collect himself. "I'm waiting Major."

"Fine Ha'Gel used your DNA along with his own and my mothers to create me." Liam said coldly. "I'm the one who donated the blood that saved your life congratulations Sandoval you've just been torturing your son."

Sandoval stared in shock wondering why he never realized as soon as he learned who the major's father was. He was about to say something when the major stiffened and said only. "Joshua." He then watched in shock as the major seemed to disappear in a flash of light.

Sandoval stood there in numb shock. He dimly heard his global beeping and he finally noticed that alarm klaxons were sounding he had been so focused on finding out who his son was. "Yes." He said dimly as he answered the global being informed of the situation. "I'll be right there the major has escaped somehow."

Va'on reached toward his subject planning to use his energy to stun him unconscious when a flash erupted beside him and a hand closed around his wrist in a vice like grip. "Back off." Liam hissed at the Taelon before Va'on began to scream as sparks erupted from the area of contact.

Sandoval stopped in the hall when he saw a nearby Taelon freeze and began to scream. He listened and heard other voices joining in as the Taelons began to shudder and flicker between their natural energy state and the pseudo-physical form they wore. "What's going on?" He asked still in shock from the recent revelation about his son.

Liam finally released Va'on who fell to the ground assuming a crystalline hibernation form. Liam staggered and fell back collapsing to the floor. "Liam." Joshua managed to snap out of it and went over to his side. "He's out we need to get out of here." He said to Renee and Augur who seemed to finally be recovering from the energy shock Va'on gave them.

Renee set up the emergency portal while Augur helped Joshua to lift Liam. "Ready." Renee asked at their nod she triggered the portal that sent them back to the liar before self destructing.

"Where are we?" Liam asked sitting up to find the others standing near him with looks of concern. He saw the familiar scenery of the Liar and even though Joshua's face was impassive he could feel concern radiating threw the link thought it seemed extremely weakened.. "How long was I out?" He saw Dr. Park frown. "Tell me please."

Dr. Park sighed. "You've been out for nearly three days you were dehydrated and it seemed you hadn't eaten in days." She shook her head glancing at his chart. "And your Kimera side seems to be in a state of dormancy your shaqarava have nearly completely faded from your hands."

"It's because he warped space." A familiar voice said they all turned to see Joyce Belman standing there. "Warping Space to get from the brig to the passage way would have been taxing for a full blooded Kimera a hybrid like Liam who had recently been tortured was in no shape to do that." She glanced at him. "It'll take at least six months to recover in Earth's Environment and that's if the Taelons don't find you before then."

"Why do I have a feeling you've got a suggestion about that problem." Joshua said from where he was sitting. "I've seen that look on plenty of researchers faces when they are going to suggest something people won't like."

Joyce smiled. "You and Liam need to leave for at least a little while." She raised a hand to silence objections. "On the proper environment for Liam's physiology his recovery time would be cut in half meaning he could be back at full strength within three months." She glanced at them. "The Taelons will hunt Liam relentless at first because of what he did to Va'on though I agree that it was justified."

"What did I do to him?" Liam asked he really couldn't remember anything aside from yelling the truth to his father. "I don't really remember all that much." He felt faint amusement from Joshua thought it was mostly swallowed by stress.

"You fed him your memory of Joshua's pain." She glanced at the others. "That was enough to nearly rip his mind out of the commonality and when he reached to the other taelons for support they all felt it." Everyone gasped realizing that no Taelon would forgive that intrusion. "But if they cannot find Liam within a month or two they will be forced to scale back their search as they don't have the resources to put into a sustained effort."

"You'll have to go too if Va'on recovers from his current catatonia and reports that your alive." Joyce said with a solemn nod toward Joshua. "However the good news is your new hybrid nature means you won't feel any ill effects from the environment." Joyce noticed the looks on the others faces. "Someone has to stay here and make sure the situation on earth isn't worse when Liam and Joshua get back."

Dr. Park stepped forward. "I at least am going with you." Liam winced that was the tone of voice she used when she was determined to have her way. He remembered when it came time for his first physical. "I have more than enough vacation time saved up and someone will need to monitor Liam's condition."

Joyce smiled and said "As you wish You should go pack and Augur would you, Street and Renee go pick up Liam and Joshua's things." She smiled suddenly. "Don't forget the dog." She noticed Liam paling. "I believe there are some people that Liam needs to see before we depart."

Joyce turned and walked to stand in a clear area. Joshua went over and helped Liam up and the two walked over to her. "Wait a minute are you sure about this Liam?" Renee said finally speaking up. "I mean can you really trust her."

Liam nodded. "I'm sure and she's telling the truth I can feel that much in the fact I'm about to collapse just from getting to my feet." He winced as Joshua wound an arm around his side. "We should go get this over with I'm not looking forward to facing Da'an after what I did." He winced again as he felt Joshua's flash of anger and annoyance "Da'an isn't that bad for a Taelon." He added jokingly but he felt Joshua's feeling of apology and tried to send reassurance but the effort was exhausting. "I forgive you it's easier to say it out loud at the moment he added for the benefit of those listening in."

Joshua helped him over to Joyce and they were gone in a flash of light. Heading toward a conversation Liam didn't feel up to having but knew he had to face before he left.

Da'an Stood on the bridge of the mothership deep in thought. 'Is this how Liam felt when I betrayed his human allies to Zo'or.' He wished he understood why Liam had raped the commonality like that. 'All that pain is that his payback for what Zo'or and the others have done to him what I have done to him.' His form wavered as the very memory of it made him wince. 'Va'on is catatonic if he ever recovers he could have suffered sever mental damage.'

He felt a wave of strange energy pass over him and noticed that it was still present he turned to see Joyce Belman standing with a extremely weak looking Liam and someone else he thought never to see again. "Liam are you all right." His concern over riding his confusion over Liam's actions.

"I'm fine Da'an just over taxed my Kimera abilities." Liam noticed Da'an expression flicker and he realized Da'an was thinking of the events from three days ago. "I suppose you want to know why?" He saw his mentor and friend nod. "I didn't know it would affect the entire commonality I was going on instinct." Liam sighed. "I just wanted Va'on to know what he did."

Da'an was surprised at that. "Va'on had done something to you?" It would explain why his normal peaceful protector would so willing inflict such pain. "Tell me and I will make sure the commonality knows of this it may make all the difference."

Liam sighed and shook his head. "Not to me to Joshua." He felt Joshua's surprise and a feeling of fear. Liam closed his eyes and asked him to trust him he was relieved when he felt Joshua's consent. "He was the subject of Va'on hybrid experimentation that was his memory I fed him."

Da'an had a flash of insight and nodded. "So you were protecting the one you were involved with and striking back at the one who hurt him." He noticed that Liam wasn't surprised that he had figured it out. "I would like a few moments alone with Joshua Doors if I may?"

Liam glanced over and Joshua who nodded his assent. "Good there's someone else I need to see anyway Joyce can you?" Liam figured she already knew he wanted to see and was pleased to see a scowl. He knew without turning Joshua had figured it out. "I'll be okay Joyce will be watching right?"

Joyce nodded. "As you wish Liam." With that she and Liam disappeared. Joshua turned back toward Da'an and noticed the Taelon regarding him coolly. He decided to go ahead and show him. He raised his palms and smiled when Da'an flinched as the glow appeared.

"So are you going to tell me to stay away from Liam?" He asked figuring that's what Da'an wanted. "Well spit it out what did you want to talk to me about."

"I wouldn't do that to Liam I have hurt him enough." Da'an said. "I will never like you Joshua Doors you nearly drove my people to extinction and even now we die slowly." Da'an walked over calmly. "However for Liam's sake I will take no action against you but hurt him and what Va'on did to you will seem like bliss."

"The same goes for you." Joshua said. "I know about the mess with the resistance betray his trust again and I'll kill you." He new Da'an got the message when the Taelon backed up visibly shocked.

"We understand each other then." Da'an said calmly and walked to stare out the viewport. "Once Va'on awakens he will inform the Commonality that you live you will be hunted." He looked to see Joshua giving him a strange look. "The warning isn't for your sake as you well know." Silence was his only answer.

In his office Agent Ronald Sandoval set staring at the reports from Volunteers as they continued to search in vain for Major Liam Kincaide. 'Which isn't his real name cause he's your son.' Sandoval thought darkly. 'Your son who you've tried to kill several times and you've even tortured him.'

He felt dizzy for a second and found the object of his thoughts sitting in the chair next to him. "Don't bother raising an alarm choice has slowed Time in this room I'll be long gone before the call even goes threw."

Sandoval nodded he hadn't planned on calling anyone. "Why are you hear Major?" He asked trying to keep his voice level. He waited and Liam said nothing. "If you want an apology you have it I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Liam said seeing Sandoval jump in shock. "I Know from your memories that you were a good man before the taelons came whatever you are now is their fault." With that Liam closed his eyes. "I won't see you again for a while take care dad." With that Liam disappeared.

Sandoval set there in shock for what seemed like the millionth time over the past few days wondering if it was a dream born out of wishful thanking. Then he felt that same wave of vertigo and realized time was back to normal. "It wasn't a dream." He said simply.

Liam was relieved when he reappeared to see Da'an and Joshua standing quietly while they seemed tense around each other neither seemed ready to attack the other. "We can go now I won't be back for awhile Da'an." Da'an nodded he had surmised as much from the presence of Dr. Belman. "I'll see you at some point in the future."

"I Hope to have news that the commonality will not seek to eliminate you when you return." Da'an said though his tone sounded less than hopeful. "Good bye Liam."

"Goodbye Da'an" Liam said and wasn't surprised to find himself back in the liar where everyone was waiting with bags and Spyke who seemed to brighten at the sight of his owners who he hadn't seen for several days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Calm

"Why did you lie?" Dr. Park asked sternly from the door of the Kimera Library facility. Joyce Belman turned to regard her only raising a single eyebrow. "Don't play dumb why did you lie about how much time it'd take Liam to recover here?"

"May I ask why you assume I'm lying about it." She winced internally she hadn't wanted Dr. Park along for the very reason she might find out though she had covered that desire well. 'Well it's too late now I'll have to tell her.' She thought. 'She is not going to like it.'

"I checked Liam's scans it was easy once that blasted computer core agreed to show me how to operate the machines." Dr. Park scowled remembering how the program had tested her to be sure she was intelligent enough to operate them. "And Liam will be fully recovered by the end of this month the first month why did you tell him and the rest of us it'd take three?"

"Quite Simply I wanted him and Joshua to have a break." Joyce said standing and walking over to stand next to the other woman. "You see we are approaching an important juncture in the situation with the Taelons I can't even see the possible futures beyond that." She sighed. "I'm not sure they are both going to survive in fact no one may survive."

"You can see the future?" Dr. Park asked staring at the other woman in shock. "Did you know Zo'or would find out about Liam and if so why didn't you warn him."

"I see possible futures I knew it was a possibility but even if I had warned him and if he had hesitated Da'an could have died." She shook her head. "Zo'or wouldn't hesitate to have Liam killed once Da'an was out of the way."

"So your saying after they get back from this one or both could die?" Dr. Park said suddenly very worried about the boy she'd known his whole life. Joyce only nodded solemnly.

Meanwhile outside in sitting on a rock staring at the strange blue grass like plants Liam set staring at Spyke who was running along happily chasing some weird glowing bug. "Your Brooding again." Liam jumped as Joshua set down behind him.

"How did you know?" He was pretty sure he'd been blocking the link. Joshua glanced over at the dog and Liam felt his concern not only for the dog but for himself as well. "He'll be fine that's not dangerous."

"I could tell you were brooding because I know you and that's the only reason you ever block the link now a days." Joshua said sliding closer and throwing an arm around Liam. "I know your worried about everyone back on earth but you've got to relax you can't do anything until your better."

Liam sighed and leaned back slightly into Joshua. "It's just hard being on such a peaceful planet every time I start to relax I remember Street, Renee and Augur are still on earth in that situation." He shrugged. "I mean I'm also worried about Da'an is the synod going to punish him for his continued loyalty to me."

"They want you to get better stop worrying if anything really major happens I'm sure Joyce will tell us." Joshua said. "In the meantime relax." He placed a hand on Liam's chest. "Just let the block go and relax."

Realizing Liam was determined to be stubborn he leaned in and kissed him. He wasn't surprised when the black finally began to dissipate. Suddenly they were both knocked off the rock as a small ball or gray fur impacted them barking happily. "Spyke damn it." Joshua said getting up angrily to see the dog sitting up on the rock holding a dead bug.

"I think he wanted to show us his kill." Liam said sounding amused and Joshua reached out to rub the dog to thank him for cheering Liam up. "Lets go for a walk." Liam said suddenly as he turned and walked off.

Joshua blinked once or twice and looked over at the dog who was just sitting there. "Come on Spyke lets go." He managed to catch up to Liam briefly as they approached what looked like a forest. "This isn't how I pictured an alien world all this blue is getting to me."

"I rather like it but then I think that's my great grandfather's memories talking." Liam said with a smirk. "He was one of the settlers here helped build that library." He shrugged. "Seeing all this is bringing the Memories Ha'Gel got from him to the forefront."

"So that's how you knew the bug wouldn't hurt Spyke." Joshua said. "I was curious but figured you wouldn't let anything happen to the dog." He felt Liam's mood improve with that gesture of trust. "So where are we going?"

Liam chuckled. "It's a surprise sort of." He smirked and they dropped into a companionable silence after awhile the dog began to whine. "Relax Spyke it's just up ahead.

Joshua was glad they had began to enter what looked like a forest only the trees had silver bark and blue leaves that resembled an oak leaf. "Okay that is not how I thought Alien trees should look."

"Well this world is pretty close to Earth except for the colors it's also pretty close to the Kimera home world." Liam chuckled at the other mans expression. "And that's what we've come to see something from the Kimera home world."

Liam said as they stepped into a clearing with a single tree growing out of an island in a small stream. "This tree's fruit is considered a treat for special occasions by the Kimera you know like someone's wedding or one millionth birthday."

"I didn't think the Kimera needed to eat?" Joshua asked looking at the tree it resembled the other trees only the leaves where a much lighter shade of blue almost cyan. The Fruit resembled a white pear and the tree seemed to be full of it.

"They didn't unless they assumed a physical form which is why they only ate it at special occasions." Liam said walking threw the shallow stream and reaching up and picking one. Joshua stared in shock as Liam bit into it. "Don't worry it's perfectly safe want one?"

Joshua walked over cautiously and took one of the fruits that Liam offered him. Biting into it he gasped at how sweet it tasted. "I'm surprised one tree was enough." Joshua said noticing this appeared to be the only tree in the area.

"Well the Kimera rarely took physical form and this isn't the only tree it's just the only one in this area it's probably the several billionth generation descendent of the one brought here by the Kimera." Liam said and continued to eat the fruit pausing to say. "The computer core though is programmed to make sure the place stays as the Kimera left it."

"I see so will this hurt Spyke if I give him a bit." Joshua asked seeing the dog staring at them with huge eyes wondering what they were eating. He heard Liam in his head saying no it wouldn't so he broke of a piece and fed it to the dog and watched amazed as the dog spit it out. "What's wrong I thought you like sweet stuff?"

"Oh I forgot." Liam said as he broke off a piece of his and held it in his palm as his shaqarava activated and then he leaned down. Spyke sniffed this second piece warily then licked it and seemed to come alive devouring the small bit of fruit and licking Liam's hand clean. "It's the energy in our bodies that cause it to taste so sweet other life forms always found it bitter."

Back on Earth Renee Palmer set staring at the screen in the lair her head pounding. "What the hell is going on?" She asked out loud. 'The ANA has gone incredibly silent and my few contacts in the organization that will still talk to me don't know anything.' She sighed and took a drink from the luke warm coffee by her side. 'And the Taelons have been incredibly silent the only thing we know for sure is that they are still searching for Liam.'

She glanced up as Street entered looking slightly depressed. "What's the matter Street?" She asked deciding she wasn't getting anywhere on her work she may as well quit for the day.

Street sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing I just miss Liam I mean it's only been a few weeks and I'm already missing him." Street said having gotten closer to Renee during the absence of the boys as she had taken to calling them. "I mean I know he and Joshua need the rest but I wish they were back."

"I know what you mean Street care to see if you can hack threw the ANA's system and find out what they are up to?" Renee asked figuring if she could get the other woman's mind occupied she might cheer up.

"Sure no problem move over and let a real pro have a go." Street said not sounding quiet as cheerful as she normally did but she had perked up a little. "They really should have left the old Security system in place this new one is crap."

"I don't think they like that I had access codes to it since it was based on the old Resistance System designed by Augur." Renee said as she watched Streets fingers flying over the keyboard.

"I'm in." Street said then she frowned. "The only thing I can find is that they are looking into the disappearance of several ANA agents, former resistance operatives and even some Volunteers." She frowned. "Weird all of them were last seen on the Mothership."

Renee groaned. "Which means now the Taelons are kidnapping volunteers." She shook her head. "See what you can dig up by hacking into the Mothership." She headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take some aspirin and lie down."

Sandoval sat behind his desk with a scowl. 'There is no trace of Liam anywhere.' He didn't know why he had decided to seek his son out but he hadn't been able to find anything out at all. 'I could contact Renee Palmer and ask her.' He thought but knew she'd never tell him anything. 'Maybe if I offered her a copy of Ma'el's document and a sample of the control core so she can have it replicated.' He hated to give up exclusive rights to such an advantage but he realized it might be necessary.

Liam pulled his shirt back on with annoyance. "I told you they were harmless." He said glancing at Dr. Park as she continued to run test on fruit she had caught him and Joshua eating.

"This is all your fault." Joshua said glancing at Liam. "You had to insist we bring some back with us." They had finally gotten free of Dr. Park's poking and prodding as she made sure they hadn't poisoned themselves with an alien plant.

Dr. Park finally spoke up. "Well it seems to be harmless." She wasn't about to give Liam the satisfaction of saying he was right. "But you still should have known better just because it might not harm Kimera Liam doesn't mean it won't harm you or Joshua."

Liam looked down. "Okay I'm sorry." He noticed Dr. Park about to take a bite from a piece of the fruit. "I wouldn't do that yet." He moved over quickly while it might be funny he didn't think he wanted her any madder at him. "Here." He said his Shaqarava glowing as he moved it near the fruit.

"Why did you do that?" She asked staring at Liam in shock. She noticed Joshua trying to stifle a laugh and said. "I'm missing something."

"It taste bitter if you don't have certain types of energy in your body." Liam said with a smile. "I figured you would like it better if I used my shaqarava on it like I do with Spyke."

Dr. Park cautiously took a bite. "It's really sweet that's strange there wasn't much in the way of sugars inside it." She took a piece of the fruit and began analyzing the changed fruit and stared at the readings. "It's whole structure has changed." She set down to compare the two still eating what she didn't need for the experiment.

"Um Dr. Park I've been wondering something." Liam said calmly. "I know this environment won't affect me or Joshua but what about you and Spyke?" Dr. Park looked up shocked she had been so worried about Liam's condition she hadn't even thought to check how this world was affecting her.

"The human woman is in no danger." The Computer Core announced as it's representation entered the room. "However the small creature is experiencing some minor effects from this environment."

"Is it harmful?" Liam asked turning to the computer core. "I mean will it cause any permanent damage or shorten his life in anyway?"

"Probability is that the creature will live longer as a result." The Core said smoothly. "The creatures body is becoming more resilient because of exposure to certain conditions here."

"It's probably because he's only a puppy his body is still changing." Dr. Park said. "I'll start monitoring him as well though I'm no vet." The Older woman was still intently studying the fruit. "This is fascinating I can't find any reason for it to have changed so much."

Liam shook his head and motioned at Joshua and the two left the room quietly. "Strange." The computer core observed. "They still rely on visual communication if the two had pair bonded they shouldn't need it."

Dr. Park looked up with mild interest. "Pair Bonded what's that?" She watched as the computer core turned to her. "Don't tell me this is something beyond my feeble human mind's grasp."

The Core looked at her impassively. "I was trying to find phrase it in terms that fit with what I know of you humans." The computer seemed to pause and did a good impersonation of someone thinking. "I guess it's that they bond totally on mental and physical energy level it is rare few Kimera ever spend enough time around each other for it to happen."

"There's your answer Liam is only one third Kimera and Joshua is an altogether different hybrid." The older woman said as she turned back to studying the fruit with interest. "I suppose that empathic link they described may be a watered down form."

"No the link is originating from the one called Joshua." The Core said smoothly. "Liam isn't helping at all my guess is he's resisting his natural instincts to bond that is why he hasn't." She turned toward the other woman. "Liam is more than capable of it as your scans have shown."

Dr. Park looked up at her. "You've been looking at my research?" She didn't know if she approved of some alien computer system going threw her files.

"Yes Liam is the last of the Kimera the last remnant of all that remains of the race I was built to serve." She turned and began walking out of the room. "My primary function is to store the knowledge of the Kimera till another race is worthy of it Liam's life is part of that history."

Several days later on Earth Sandoval set in his office looking at the disk and small container holding the small sample of the Control core. "I shouldn't even be considering this." He said with a snarl. He was contemplating giving up sole possession of his two greatest advantages for a chance to talk to a man who in truth was only his son because of the actions of an alien.

"Why am I even doing this?" He asked himself but he already knew when Boone had killed DeeDee he had given up on any lingering hopes of ever having a family. Then in the hospital he had learned he had a son and all those hopes came back. "He's all I have left." He said to himself as he picked up his global and dialed for Renee Palmer.

Renee was shocked when Sandoval's call arrived. "What do you want Sandoval?" She asked annoyed that he would contact her. "Well spit it out."

"We need to meet it's important it might help you get back into the ANA's good graces." Sandoval said calmly. He watched as the blonde flinched. "I know all about their slamming the door in your face." He smiled. "Meet me at this location and come alone."

"Shit." Renee said as the call ended and she looked at the file a map to a secluded park in an out of the way section of DC. "What are you up to Sandoval?" She knew she had to go but she wasn't stupid enough to not arrange a little back up.

Renee set at the designated spot and wasn't surprised when Sandoval set down on the bench beside her. "What's this about Sandoval?" She looked over to see an extremely odd look on his face.

"I want to talk to Liam." He said calmly. "In exchange for you telling me where he is I'll give you a copy of Ma'el document and a sample of the control core." He watched her eyes widen.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Renee said warily Sandoval was offering her a mighty large piece of information immediately her mind went to what Liam must be worth to the Taelons. "If you think I'm going to let you buy Liam's location for your Taelon masters you have another thing coming."

"This has nothing to do with the Taelons." Sandoval said darkly. "I need to talk to my son do you want this information or not?" He watched Renee's eyes widen in shock. "Yes I know he is my son I know he donated the blood now where is he?"

Renee was shocked she didn't know how Sandoval knew and she didn't care. "I'll be frank Agent Sandoval even if I knew where Liam was I wouldn't tell you." She watched as he seemed to get madder.

"Fine tell Liam that I need to speak with him." He said standing up. "Once we have spoken I'll give him the disk and core sample." He turned and strolled out of the park.

"Did you record all that Street." Renee said walking over a nearby tree and picking up her global that had been sitting on one of the branches. She opened it to see Street giving her a concerned look. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How did he find out about Liam." Street asked warily. "You don't suppose Zo'or had DNA test run on Liam while he was the mother ship." Renee nodded. "I guess your right it does seem the most likely thing to have happened."

Liam stood looking up in the sky as the Mothership exploded and a huge white light emanated from within. He stood transfixed as the Light fell toward Earth. "Beware." A voice said he turned to see Ha'Gel pointing at the Light. "The End of all things Human, Kimera, Jaridan, and Taelon is coming." He turned back in time to see the Light hit and he awoke gasping for breath.

Joshua set up in shock watching Liam bolt out of the Air mattress they had brought from earth for the purpose of sleeping on. He saw Liam grab his earlier discarded pair of jeans and head out the door. "Spyke stay here." He said to the small pup who borrowed back down in the covers at the foot of the bed.

Joshua found Liam standing outside on a balcony. "What was it?" He asked softly as he came up and put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "A Nightmare?"

"Maybe but given how real it felt it might have been a vision." Liam said his voice barely raising over a whisper. He finally turned back to Joshua who was amazed at how young Liam looked with his hair ruffled by sleep. "I have a question to ask you."

"What?" Joshua asked noticing that while Liam looked younger his eyes looked older. He hoped Liam wasn't going to ask him rather or not he believed it was a vision. 'I never believed in psychic visions.' He winced internally. 'Never believed I'd be able to blow stuff up with my bare hands either.'

Liam made sure he had eye contact when he asked. "Why haven't you asked Joyce to turn you back human?" He watched as Joshua's eyes widened in shock. "If anyone could do it she could why haven't you asked?"

Joshua stared in shock and when he finally answered he surprised himself. "I don't want to be human again." He watched Liam's eyes widen. "I may not have chosen this but now that I've gotten used to it I accept it and even like it." He smiled. "We wouldn't be together if this hadn't happened."

Joshua felt Liam's relief and underneath it fear. "What are you afraid of?" He saw Liam jump. "How long have you been afraid?" He added when he sensed Liam's anger at himself for revealing that.

"As long as I can remember." Liam said turning. "And I'm afraid of hurting you with this." He said raising his palms his Shaqarava glowing. He looked at the other man who seemed to stare at him waiting for him to finish. "I nearly killed Augur once if I hadn't instinctually healed him..." He trailed off.

"This is about more than just that." Joshua said calmly. "If it was just fear of your Shaqarava you'd be wary around me too since I am more likely to hurt someone than you are."

"I trust you." Liam said calmly as he turned back to look up at the stars. "I just don't trust what's in my hands or my head." He sighed. "I guess I just don't trust myself." He felt Joshua place a hand on his back. "Worse I've been letting you do all the work with the link."

Joshua blinked at that. "I thought the link was two way?" He watched as Liam rubbed his face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The first link was done by me I subconsciously ended it when I thought we were getting to close." Liam said. "I've realized I didn't trust myself enough still don't." He turned to look in Joshua's eyes. "The Current Link was caused and is being maintained by you I'm not aiding at all I'm afraid to."

Joshua looked at him. "Why are you afraid to trust yourself enough to let go?" He didn't know why but the words felt right. "I trust you are you saying I am a bad judge of character."

"No but you don't know what it means if I do there's no going back we will be stuck together as long as we both live." He watched Joshua's eyes widen. "What my Kimera side wants is beyond an empathic and occasionally telepathic link it wants a total bond because I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes and laughed. "And I'm too afraid of you coming to resent me for it."

"I won't." Joshua said. "Let go." He placed his hand on Liam's chest. "You've told me what I'd be getting into and I'm willing so let go." He watched Liam look away. "I love you and I'm perfectly willing to be stuck with you let go I'm not afraid of any part of you."

"This is your last chance to back out." Liam said offering his hand to Joshua. Joshua took it and he felt Joshua's answer. "So be it." He pulled Joshua with him to the bedroom and then turning kissing him. "One final time I'm asking.." He was cut off as Joshua kissed him and pushed him down onto the air mattress that caused Spyke to get up upset and walk over to the pet bed he rarely used.

Joshua was amazed as He and Liam shucked their clothes and he found Liam pressing down on him. He hadn't even realized Liam had flipped them. "I'm not holding back anymore." Liam said and then Joshua felt it as Liam reached out and stroked the side of his face. He felt something similar to a jolt of static electricity wherever Liam touched. He ran his hands down the other man's back and felt the same thing as he touched Liam.

Joshua reached over into their suitcase by the bed and found the lube Street had given him as she jokingly told them to enjoy the vacation. He wasted no time in slicking Liam's erection up and he winced slightly as Liam pushed in a bit to fast. The Pain quickly faded as something else happened. His mind seemed to drop out of his body and He realized he was feeling what Liam felt as if he was doing it himself. He distantly heard the dog yelp and scurry out of the room. When he felt Liam finally climax after some time he opened his eyes to find he'd done the same all over both of them. "That was intense." He winced slightly. "I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"So will I." Liam said huskily. "It's your turn to be on top now." He said running a hand over Joshua's sticky stomach. Joshua was about to object that he was too tired when his body seemed to have other ideas and he noticed that Liam's eyes were glowing a faint blue white. Joshua started to speak when he felt Liam's emotions how much Liam loved and cared about him and the next thing he new he hand Liam pinned under him smiling down at the other man. Liam winked at him with one glowing eye. "I Love you."

Joshua smiled. "I Love you too now if you would hand me that tube." He felt Liam's laughter in his head. Sometime later they cleaned their selves up as best they could and got dressed. "Where's Spyke?" Joshua asked sleepily Liam who was half out just mumbled.

"He got scared when you two started glowing." Joyce said as she appeared carrying the pup. "He ran in there and jumped on my bed." She watched Joshua and Liam both blushing furiously. "I'll let you two get some sleep now." She Winked at them and set the small dog who cautiously walked up to them and sniffed. Once Spyke was satisfied that they were his owners he went back to sleep on the bed easily.

Joshua turned to Liam to comment but saw the other man was out like a light. "I guess you can explain in the morning." He said laying his head down on Liam's chest he was warmed when Liam's arms came around him and he drifted off to sleep.

Joshua found himself standing on a huge dome building staring out over a city that stretched as far as the eye could see. The Sky was a rich pink and the clouds dark red and violet swirls. "Where am I?"

"The Kimera home world." Liam said and he turned to see the other man sitting there smiling. "I wanted to show it to you and so here we are in our dreams." He smiled. "One thing you have to look forward to now is occasional shared dreams the bond is allot deeper than the link ever could have been."

Joshua smiled. "I think I could get used to it." He turned and looked back out over the city. "What are we on top of?" He asked as he surveyed the incredible City. "It's beautiful I've never seen anything like it." He remarked as he noticed some of the buildings seems to be made out of a strange reflective material that shown different colors.

"We are on the Great Library in the Capital City on the Kimera Home world." Liam said walking forward. "Yes the Kimera had a thing for Libraries." He walked over to stand by Joshua. "There is one more thing I want to show you and this will probably be the only chance we ever get since it would leave our bodies helpless and that's not safe to do in most cases. "

Joshua nodded and turned to him. "So while Joyce is watching us." He blushed as he remembered her earlier comments about Spyke. "We can go see this thing you want to show me."

"Yes." Liam smiled and in a rush of Vertigo they disappeared. "Nice blue color by the way." Liam remarked as Joshua stared at his hands to notice them glowing bright blue around the edges white sparks danced. "The White is from me by the way."

Joshua turned toward the sound of Liam's voice and froze. Liam stood there bathed in a bright white light around the edges danced mostly blue and red sparks with a few small gold ones. "I'm guessing the blue is from me then so where did the other two come from?" He was amazed he didn't feel jealous.

Liam smiled. "You don't feel jealous because you know I love you." He nearly burst out laughing at the scowl Joshua was giving him. "And I know you love me too but since you want to know." He gestured toward himself. "The Gold came from the time I had to Join with Joyce."

Joshua nodded he remembered Liam telling him about that then realized Liam hadn't told him about it he had just plucked the memory out of Liam's head. "Okay this is weird." He said watching Liam laugh which caused the light to glow brighter. "And the red." He felt a deep sadness from Liam. "Oh I'm sorry if it is a painful memory."

"Yeah they came from my mom you'll see in a minute." He said and gestured and they seemed to move to another location. Not that Joshua could tell because of the weird void they were in. "This is a psychokentic plane." Liam remarked. "There is what I wanted you to see." He pointed.

Joshua froze as he turned and saw a huge enter linked set of blue lights that seemed to be arranged into a impossibly complex pattern. "What is that thing it's incredible but why is so much of it dull." He said noticing that none of the lights were very bright and some seemed to almost be completely gone out.

"That is the Taelon Commonality as you can see as the Taelons die it gets dimmer those really dim lights are Taelons in Stasis." He gestured beyond it. "And those are psychic Humans."

Joshua's eyes widened at the red lights of varying brightness that seemed to exist just beyond the edges of the Commonality. "Your mother was psychic?" He asked realizing that was why Liam had the red sparks they represented the gifts he inherited from his mother.

"Yes she had some limited ability to see the future mainly just feelings and some minor empathic gifts." He smiled fondly. "She somehow still knew we were connected even after the Liberation took her memories away."

Joshua reached out and wrapped his arms around Liam and the scene faded out as he felt Liam's grief he'd felt it once before but now he felt every emotion from Liam's sadness at his mother death to anger at those who caused it including himself. "Don't blame yourself Liam."

The next morning Joshua woke up first slightly stiff. He noticed dried tear streaks on Liam's face and then reaching up he felt them on his face as well. He smiled fondly as Liam woke up. "Second Thoughts?" Liam asked without speaking.

Joshua smiled. "None at all." He smirked as he watched Liam's shock. "You didn't talk either." He said switching over to speaking out loud and watching Liam blink. "You mean you didn't intend to ask me that."

Liam smiled sheepishly. "No it just sort of slipped out." He laughed as Joshua kissed him then got up. "Lets go see if there is anything to eat." He held out a hand and helped Liam up.

In one of the medical wings on the mothership Va'on set up his mind rejoining him to the commonality. "Welcome back Va'on." The Taelon healer who had come into the room as he felt Va'on rejoining the Comonality. "We are still searching for you attacker to make him pay?"

"No nothing must happen to the Kimera." Va'on said. "He must not die." He said standing unsteadily. "How long have I been seperated from the commonality?" He could feel the surprise rippling threw the commonality after his defense of the kimera.

The healer answered him after a few moments as the surprise faded. "I am curious as to why you wish the kimera spared but it has been about two of the human months." He gestured to the medical display showing how Va'on's energy levels had receeded dramatically in the time since the attack.

Some time Later Da'an walked into the lab on the moon where the project he and Va'on had started resided. "Not much progress has been made in my absense Da'an." The other taelon said his displeasure at finding the project still several weeks away from completion.

"Recent Events forced me to reconsider the wisdom of this alliance we have made." Da'an said calmly. "If you hadn't done what you did to Joshua Doors the commonality would never have been attacked."

"True." Va'on said calmly. "But it is irrelevent now." He turned toward Da'an. "I'm taking full control of this project and if you object I'll have to change my mind about the Kimera and recomend he be brought in and disected."

Da'an froze as he finally realised why Va'on had taken his side in the debate over Liam. "You intended to use Liam to take control of the project." He turned and left saying. "Very well Va'on but this is not over."

"No Da'an it is only just begining." Va'on said as he turned back to the readouts and began making changes to the projects final design. "It is the begining of everything."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Gathering Clouds

Joshua awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. He wasn't concerned he could tell where Liam was at all times ever since the two had bonded a few weeks ago. 'What time is it?' He thought blearily realizing it was still dark out. He was about to go back to sleep when he felt Liam's amusement. \What is so funny?\

\Planning to sleep all of our last day?\ Liam thought back at him his mental voice light and amused. \The sun's about to come up why don't you join me?\ Joshua considered rolling over and going back to sleep but Liam kept prodding at him. \Come on it's our last day we never did catch a sunrise we kept over sleeping.\

Joshua got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants he noticed Spike wasn't on the bed. \Who's fault is that and is Spyke with you?\ He felt Liam's amused chuckle and he saw out threw Liam's eyes the small dog sitting there half asleep by his leg. \I should have known he's definitely your dog.\

He mentally followed the sound of Liam's laughter till he arrived at the highest balcony on the complex. He looked over at Liam who had turned to face him. He smiled as he saw Liam was only wearing an old pair of jeans and hadn't bothered to brush his hair. He was glad Liam had finally stopped blushing every time he did this as he ran his eyes over Liam and thought pointedly at the other man. \Screw the sunrise or better yet screw you.\

Liam laughed out loud and walked over kissing him then much to Joshua's dismay he broke the kiss and moved around behind him wrapping his arms around the other mans chest placing his head next to Joshua's ear. "Sunrise First." He said in a husky whisper. He laughed as Joshua groaned and leaned back into him.

The Two stood like that with Spyke giving up the fight to stay awake and going to back inside to go to sleep. As the sunrise finally ended. \Impressive.\ Liam thought. \I wonder how Earth sunsets compare I've never seen one.\

\Neither have I when I was younger I slept threw them when I was older I was busy working by the time the sun rose.\ Joshua thought. \Though I don't think Earth Sunrises involve so much blue.\

\We'll have to check.\ Liam said with a mental laugh before his voice went husky. \Now I believe we had something to do now.\ He smirked as Joshua turned around and kissed him. \You know the Bedroom is pretty far away.\

Joshua looked at him in annoyance. \And what if we get caught Dr. Park and Joyce are earlier risers you know.\ He felt Liam's laughter. \What's so funny?\

\Joyce has probably been watching us constantly since we got here and it's nothing Dr. Park hasn't seen before I'm sure come on it'll be an adventure.\ He could feel Joshua's disbelief at how reckless he was being. \It's our last day this may be my last chance to be a rebel.\

Melissa Park walked threw the halls of the Kimera library glad today was the final day but at the same time dreading what Joyce had hinted would be waiting for them when they got back. 'I had almost managed to put it out of my mind.' She heard a noise coming one of the nearby balconies and turned walking forward to see what it was. 'It's probably just Spyke up early but I have to know.' He nerves were on edge she froze when she saw what it was. 'Snap out of Park and move I doubt you want to explain why your standing here staring at them.' She managed to unfreeze and limbs and get back into the safety of the hallway.

Once everyone who had to eat was up and eating breakfast. Liam noticed how quiet Dr. Park was being and asked. "What's wrong your hardly eating just staring off into space?" He noticed her blushing slightly before stammering out an excuse about worried about how much work she had to catch up on. "How did you get three months off anyway with no way for them to contact you?"

"I told them the truth a member of my family was ill and I would be out of contact while helping with their recovery and if they didn't give me the time off I'd quit." She said and watched as shy smile formed on Liam's face.

"Thank you." He said as the smile seemed to grow. "I'm going to go take a shower and get packed up." Dr. Park watched as he left the room quickly.

"That means allot to him you know." Joshua said from where he was still eating. "That you think of him as Family." He watched her smile at that.

"I think of you as family too now Joshua." She said with a smile and watched him look down at the table. "I'll be going to pack up my own things." She said getting up and leaving she looked back to find Joshua gone and blushed at the images that brought up. 'I wonder where Joyce has gotten off to this morning.' Even though the other woman didn't need to eat she still usually joined them at breakfast.

Joyce meanwhile stood in the liar with Street. "Yes I'll be bringing them back at seven tonight do you think you'll manage to have everything ready by then?" She could see how much fun the young girl was having with this.

"Of course Thanks for the heads up by the way it'd be a bit hard to plan a welcome home party if I didn't know when they were coming back." Street said as she quickly typed up a list of who to invite. "I wish I could invite Da'an but ever since the incident Three months ago he's been shadowed even in the Embassy by Volunteer guards."

Joyce nodded. "If I could I'd do something to help but anything major might tip off the Taelons that I'm on Liam's side." She frowned. "And Zo'or may use that as a reason to call my bluff."

Street looked at her. "Your bluffing about taking the energy back." She saw the other woman nod solemnly. "Why your more than powerful enough to do so?"

"If the Taelons die before the Jaridians then Earth is doomed." She said calmly. "The Jaridians wouldn't hesitate to move in a fleet and annihilate Earth." She saw the other girls eyes widen in shock. "You see now how Dangerous a game we are playing but don't let it ruin the party for the time being we have peace and for today it's enough." She smiled at the younger girl before disappearing.

That night Liam set on a rock he'd become quiet fond of looking up at the stars on. \Joyce says it's time to go.\ Joshua's voice said in his head. \You really sure your ready to face this.\

\Yes I'm sure I've been ready for a while.\ Liam said he had the sneaking suspicion Joyce had lied about how long it would take him to recover. \And if she did I'm glad.\ He said as he felt Joshua pick up on that line of thought.

They rematerialized in the liar to a crowd of People who jumped out and yelled Welcome back. \Well this is unexpected.\ Liam thought at Joshua then his mood brightened considerable as he said. "Maya it's been awhile how are you?"

Joshua watched as the woman embraced Liam and then walked over hugging him as well. "Nice to meet you I knew your sister." He said he felt Liam's mode sadden at that and he quickly tried to think of a way to cheer him up. \Sorry I know you still miss her.\

\It's okay.\ Liam said before Augur grabbed him and pulled him aside asking him how he'd been and what he'd been up too. \I don't think he'd actually want any details.\ Liam said to Joshua mentally.

Joshua was fighting hard not to blush as he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Maya motioning him into an isolated area. "You want to talk to me?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Yes are the two of you happy?" She asked calmly and without any hint of disapproval only what seemed to be a genuine desire to know. She continued to stare at him expecting an answer.

"We are." He said finally though he hoped she wouldn't ask for specifics. "So why did you want to know?" He wondered why she had even asked in the first place.

"I swore a vow to look after Liam so I had to know if you were happy." She smiled. "Though one only has to look at him to see that he is I just wanted to know if you were happy with him?"

"I am." He blushed sharply as Liam seemed to have picked up on how this conversation was unnerving him as was playing back memories from that morning. \Stop that.\ He thought and realized a stupid grin had plastered itself on his face. Maya just gave him a knowing smile and left. He noticed Liam telling Street about the scenery and smiled at his chance to get him back. \Hey Liam remember to thank Street for her gift.\

It quickly degenerated into a war to outdo the other which finally ended when Street went to eat a small cocktail sausage and Joshua sent an image of the first time Liam went down on him to the other man. \You win.\ Liam said mentally as he started coughing after spitting out his drink.

Joshua smirked as he went over to where Street was handing Liam a napkin. "So what do I win?" he said out loud watching Liam glare at him. "Don't look at me like that you started it."

Street looked back and forth between them. "Okay I'll just go see the space dog." She headed off to find Spyke who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely with all the people to meet.

Later that night Joshua yawned the party had been fun and he and Liam were the last one's in the liar. "Exactly where are we going to sleep?" He asked out loud stifling a yawn.

"Back this way." Liam said leading the way and whistling for Spike who trotted after them happily. He smirked to himself as he felt Joshua's surprise at exactly how big the lair was. "This thing used to be the homebase of the Liberation there are plenty of rooms down here." Liam led the way toward the room he had used whenever he had stayed to late with Augur and not felt like heading back to the loft.

As Liam slept he dreamt he saw himself and Joshua sitting in Dr. Park's office she looked older her hair was mostly gray. "It's as we feared Liam the DNA traces in the two of you are activating what effect this will have I can't say." She looked down.

Liam suddenly found himself standing beside Joshua in a shared dream. "Where are we?" the other man asked Liam started to speak when there was a bright flash over head. "What was that?" Joshua yelled. Before Liam could respond Ha'Gel appeared yelling in Kimera.

The Two men set up in bed with a cry of shock. "What was that?" Joshua asked he didn't know why but that light had terrified him then that glowing man spouting in a language he couldn't understand.

"That man was Ha'Gel he was saying Beware the End of all things Human, Kimera, Jaridan, and Taelon is coming." Liam said darkly. "And that was the same dream I had the night you and I bonded or atleast one very similar to it."

Joshua understood atlast what had rattled Liam enough to let his walls down. "You think it's a vision?" He asked remember that Liam had said as much the last time he had it. "If it is what can we do to stop it."

"We stay on guard and face whatever it is together." Liam said calmly. "Lets try to go back to sleep." Liam said laying back down and pulling Joshua down with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man wondering where the irrational fear of letting go had come from. He felt Joshua's arms tighten around him as well and knew that Joshua had the same fear.

The next morning Street arrived early to find Liam flipping threw her notes dressed only in his boxer briefs. "Wow I should have taken the time to bug the rooms with cameras." Liam glared at her. "So where's Joshua?"

"He's taking a shower and no you can't go watch." He said he could feel Joshua's laughter though underneath was still some unease from tonight. "What's this meeting with Sandoval Renee had?"

Street sighed and knew Liam wouldn't let it go till she told him. "I'll tell you and Joshua both once your both dressed." She saw Liam giving her a look that implied she was stalling. So she gestured toward Spyke. "I'll go take Space dog out for a walk so he can do his business." She gestured to Spyke. "Come on Space dog lets go."

Liam watched her go before shutting off the monitor and heading towards the back of the facility. He smirked as he heard the shower running. "I'm coming in." He said quickly stripping down and joining Joshua in the shower.

"What about Street?" He said as Liam kissed him. Then he got the answer from Liam's memories. "She's walking the dog why does she insist on calling him space dog anyway?"

Liam kissed him again then pulled back. "He's been to another planet he is a space dog now how about we talk less who knows how long we have before she gets back." He smiled. "And she will walk back here so unless your turned on by the idea of Street watching us we had best hurry."

Street returned amazed at how much more well behaved the dog was than before. "I guess Liam and Joshua took the time to train you a bit." She and the dog arrived in the lair to find Liam and Joshua sitting on one of Augurs uglier couches a bright orange one. She noticed that both of them had wet hair that hadn't dried yet. "I guess you want to know what Sandoval wanted now right?"

"Yes." Liam said he was trying hard not to be hopeful. \Please let him be looking for me.\ He told Joshua mentally. He knew Joshua hated the idea he could feel him just as fervently hoping he wouldn't get hurt by something Sandoval did.

"He wanted to meet with you he offered Renee a sample of the control core and a copy of Ma'el's document." She sighed. "He also somehow found out you were his son."

"Oh I told him that." Liam said dismissively. \Yes he is looking for me I knew it.\ He felt Joshua's annoyance. \You know why I have to do this?|

"Yes I do I sometimes wonder if it's easier for people who can have fights." He felt Liam's mental smirk to Street's questioning look he added. "Basically the two of us are bonded on so many levels now we can just pick stuff out of the others head." He sighed. "Hard to yell at someone when you can instantly see their point of view."

"How lucky the two of you never fight?" Street asked extremely envious of the two of them. She saw Liam laughing and asked. "So you can fight?"

"We do fight it's just over in a few seconds." He frowned. "I suppose if there was a dispute that got bad enough we might block out the other and get into a real old fashioned fight but thankfully that hasn't happened yet." And mentally he added to Joshua. \And I doubt it ever will I'll never shut you out again I'm glad you called me on it.\

Joshua realized exactly how glad he was that he had as well. \Me too.\ His mind flicked back to that night. \I love you, you do know that right?\ Liam's answer was only to allow the empathic portion of the bond to speak for itself.

Street watched as a stupid grin plastered itself on both of their faces. "You two are going to make me paranoid if you keep doing that." She said with a smile then sobered. "So what are you going to do about Sandoval?"

"Meet with him." He could see she was about to object. "I'm going to meet with him regardless of what anyone says but I would like your help to set it up."

Street sighed and shook her head. "Renee isn't going to like this but okay Liam I'll help what do you want me to do?" As Liam outlined exactly what he wanted her to do she shook her head thinking. 'Renee is definitely not going to like this.'

Agent Ronald Sandoval set in the park wondering why he was bothering to meet with this anonymous informant. 'Just because they claim to have knowledge of a family matter doesn't mean it's about Liam.' He was shocked when a rather eccentrically dressed young woman set down beside him. "Your the one with information about a family matter?"

Street grinned nervously. "Yep Liam wants to meet with you so follow me." She said getting up she didn't look back to make sure he was following her. She could hear his footsteps.

If he hadn't recognized her from the surveillance of Liam to be one of his friends he'd have never followed her into the heavy clump of trees. "Okay Sandoval leave your global and any weapons your carrying here." She said turning to face him. Sandoval did as she instructed. "Just step right threw there."

Ronald Sandoval stepped into a small clearing where he came face to face with Joshua Doors and a familiar puppy. "He's right threw that portal." The other man said his tone of voice told him that he didn't approve of this meeting as he indicated a small portable portal. "You should know I'll be aware of everything that goes on try anything and you'll regret it."

Sandoval mearly nodded he had expected threats like that. He calmly entered the portal and found himself in a large empty warehouse. "Where are we?" He asked as he turned to see Liam regarding him with a closed off expression.

"The place Joshua and I used to practice our Shaqarava." Liam said as he walked over to stand nearer the portal. Sandoval hated that it seemed Liam was afraid of him. "So why did you want to see me?"

Sandoval stared at Liam he hadn't expected that. He opened his mouth to speak and found all his justifications for what he was doing where gone. "I don't know?" He said finally he saw Liam's face fall. "I don't mean I don't want to get to know you Liam or talk with you it's just I don't know what to say."

Liam smiled. "We don't need words." He held out his palm. His confidence in the course of action faded as Sandoval stared at him in shock. "You do know what a sharing is don't you?" He hoped he didn't sound too nervous. He watched his fathers eyes widen then his father reached out toward him. "Before we continue you should know Joshua is linked to me he'll experience everything too."

Sandoval started to pull back but realized if he was going to have any kind of relationship with his son he'd have to deal with Doors. He placed his hand against Liam's confidently before he could Ask Liam how this worked it started. He saw images from Liam's entire life. As the sharing ended he could tell by Liam's face that he hadn't been prepared for all he'd done.

Liam stood there in shock he knew his father had done horrible things in the service of the Taelons some of it he had witnessed either first hand or threw his fathers memories. But nothing had prepared him for seeing all of the things Sandoval had done. 'I see why folks think he's a monster.' He watched Sandoval turn to leave with a dejected expression on his face. "Wait." He was amazed to find his voice still worked. "If I didn't believe people can change then I wouldn't see the point in fighting for peace anymore."

Joshua was leaning back against a tree in the park. Street was keeping watch nervously he was still out of it from the memories, thoughts, and feelings Sandoval had shared with Liam. It wasn't having his opinion on Sandoval's past actions confirmed it was things the other man had known that his own father had done. 'Liam and I are more alike than I thought.' He shook that thought out of his mind he needed to find something to do so Liam wouldn't pick up on his line of thought the fact Liam was still shell shocked from the sharing himself was the only reason he hadn't.

He spotted Street reaching down to pet Spyke who was sitting by her feet. 'Wonder what they are thinking?' He briefly toyed with the idea of trying to link to street as he had done with Liam before unconsciously. 'No that wouldn't be right.' He then focused his attention on Spyke who seemed quiet content when Street nervously picked up a stick and threw it for him to fetch. 'I wonder it probably won't work but it'd be something to do?'

Joshua tried to figure out how to do what he was planning on trying but wasn't having much luck. He finally seemed to stop trying and then it happened he found himself seeing life form Spyke's point of view. 'this is weird.' He thought he could understand some thoughts but others were just totally alien to him like why Spyke thought Street smelled better than Renee.

Sandoval was startled when Liam jumped suddenly. "Something wrong?" He asked his son has just began to calm down from the earlier turmoil when he had suddenly stiffened and jumped suddenly.

"It's nothing." He saw that his father wasn't buying it. "Joshua just picked an odd time to start playing around with the mental powers being made into a hybrid gave him." He shook his head. "I now know that Spyke thinks Street smells better than Renee."

Sandoval stared at him in shock. "He's talking to the dog?" He suddenly started laughing at how redicules the entire situation was he had found his son who wasn't human who was involved with a man who used to be human but wasn't anymore who was talking a dog.

Da'an entered the hybrid chamber where the infants were being kept. He noticed that Steve was watching Belle with concern. "Is something the matter Child?' He asked her as he approached.

"I've been having nightmares Da'an." She said darkly. "They are always the same something is coming something dangerous a man is trying to warn us but he's not sure he's being heard." She shook her head. "He kept yelling in a language I didn't understand until last night he finally spoke in English." She turned to face Da'an fear plain in her eyes. "He said Beware the Death of all things Human, Kimera, Taelon, and Jaridian is coming." She saw Da'an blush visibly in shock. "Da'an Major Kincaide is a Kimera hybrid isn't he?"

Da'an was once again shocked into his true form briefly. "How did you know Major Kincaide was a hybrid I did not report his revelation to you?" Da'an was worried that someone may be tampering with his hybrid project.

"A Taelon Va'on I believe he said his name was came asking us all sorts of questions about Major Kincaide and how much we knew about the kimera." She saw Da'an's shock. "He was in here recently." She looked at Da'an accusingly. "Why didn't you tell us Major Kincaide was like us."

"Liam would not have approved of the hybrid project continuing." Da'an said sadly. "Liam prefers his human side to his kimera side." He had always wondered if that was his people's fault given exactly what Liam's kimera potential should have let him accomplish.

On the Bridge of the Mothership Zo'or set content with the latest results. His new improved Biosurrogets tested with the volunteers he had reason to suspect their loyalty. They had successfully fought off several Jaridian riads on off world Taelon facilities. 'Of course the heavy casualties while unfortunate are not an issue there are always more volunteers.' He thought satisfied that his projects results would please the synod.

His mind turned to the fact Va'on was pressuring the Synod to take Da'an's view and do nothing about the Kimera. 'Why is he doing that?' He thought with suspicion. 'The only reason would be to cement Da'an's support for something he is doing but what?' He made a note once his protector returned from that meeting a possible resistance informant to insure that Va'on would be watched closely.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Dad?" Liam said as he stared at his father in shock. "You can't really think that will make things easier for me I mean folks haven't stopped talking about what I did at the hospital."

"That's exactly why going on TV and setting the record straight will work it'll atleast keep the ANA off your back and The Taelons don't have the resources to find you." He shook his head. "Besides Va'on has been supporting Da'an in the don't hunt for the Kimera camp."

"I don't trust that fact." Liam said darkly. "And it might not keep the ANA off my back if the public decides they don't want a human alien hybrid running around." He said darkly. "I mean think about it the world is just beginning to distrust the Taelons won't that apply to all aliens."

"Not when they find out what happened to your father at their hands." He said smoothly. "Do you need me to arrange it or do you want to arrange it yourself?"

Liam shook his head. "I know someone who deserves to be the one to do the interview she's known for a while now remember that incident with the Jaridian on the Mothership." He smiled. "Abby saw me use my shaqarava and kept my secret she deserves the chance to have the story first."

Va'on stood watching the hybrid nearly done. "The serum permeates his cell structure only one final thing is needed once it is done." Va'on smiled coolly. "I do not even think the Kimera is aware of what he showed me when he attacked my mind." He turned to pick up a vial of something. "Soon everything will be in place."

A Few days later.

Renee Palmer shook her head in shock as one of she entered the break room at Doors international to see Abby Franklin Interviewing Liam. "What on earth were you thinking Liam?" She said out loud in shock.

On screen Abby leaned over toward Liam and said. "So Liam the world wants to know what exactly are you?" She saw Liam take a deep breath then began laying everything out.

ON the Mothership Zo'or stared at the screen in shock. "Agent Sandoval interrupt communications on Earth immediately." He ordered angrily.

"Are you sure that's wise Zo'or the resistance is bound to be interested in this that will prove we have something to hide." He said calmly. He hadn't counted on Zo'or being that threatened by what Liam was saying. "It could start a war with the ANA."

Zo'or started to make the order again when he realized the human was correct any action they took would only make things worse. "Very well Agent Sandoval but I want that hybrid found and eliminated that is your sole responsibility from now on."

Sandoval nodded coolly. "Of course Zo'or." Internally he made note to begin making preparations for if he had to make a hasty exist from the Mothership. 'I think I'll need Ms. Street's help to arrange a suitable insurance policy for Liam.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Storm

"It's a big mess Liam." Renee said to the other man as she stomped around the lair it had been three days since the interview and she was still pissed at him. "What possessed you to go on TV like that?" She scowled as she continued pacing. "Now we have the news media plastering your face everywhere and the Taelons are furious they've issued a warrant for your arrest for your resistance activities."

Liam sat there listening to her rant for a few more minutes then answered. "We figured this would happen." He said with a laugh. "It's working out exactly like we expected it too Dad's in charge of the investigation and Street's helping him work on an insurance policy."

Renee's scowl turned dangerous at the mention of Sandoval. "Liam how can you be sure you trust him he's a monster he's done horrible things?" She saw him flinch.

Joshua finally entered the room and glared at her. "That's enough Renee people do horrible things in war I still love my dad even with all the things he did." He glared at her daring her to comment. "And Yes I know about the incident in the early days of the Resistance which is why you were never working with him directly again."

Renee looked down. "How did you find out about that Joshua your father never talked about that with anyone?" She said remembering exactly how many lives had been resistance activity and how Jonathan had knowingly sent them to their death.

Joshua shook his head. "Sandoval was in charge of the unit that wiped them out he knew Dad had sent them there to die because they moderated a more peaceful opposition." He saw her flinch.

Liam got up and placed a reassuring hand on Joshua's shoulder the three of them set standing there silently. None of them knew exactly what to say when Street suddenly burst in. "You guys have got to see this?" She said before turning and running back out of the room.

They quickly followed to see a transmission from the mothership. "It's on all frequencies and the power output is incredible they have to be receiving this even on Jaridia." She said turning up the volume so they could here.

On screen a glowing light was facing Zo'or and Da'an. "I was Va'on now I am beyond anything that has ever been." It said darkly. "I have come to destroy the tainted one then to make all three races one." The entity released a blast of light that fragmented Zo'or into pieces. "Now all Humans, Taelons and Jaridians shall become one with me."

Liam and Joshua grabbed their heads and saw the Taelon commonality being swallowed this wasn't' the death of one or two individual taelons which they wouldn't fell but all of them. "It's eating the Commonality." Liam said as he saw the others gazing at him and Joshua with concerned expressions.

"This is what those dreams were about isn't it?" Joshua said. "This is what Ha'Gel was trying to warn us about isn't it?" Liam only nodded. The two of them turned and headed outside. Street and Renee were about to follow them when normal transmissions resumed.

"The Mothership Renee it's gone it's completely been absorbed by whatever that thing is and it's heading down to earth." She froze. "It's coming here Renee it's heading toward Washington DC the Taelon Embassy."

Liam and Joshua got outside just in time to see the light hit in the distance. "So what can we do against that thing?" Joshua asked hoping Liam had some idea of what they were going to do.

"I have no idea." He said freezing as he felt the touch of an alien mind. "It's coming it wants us first before the rest of humanity." He said in the distance they could see the light racing forward. "Get ready." Liam said raising his palms to face the creature. "Don't hold back."

Renee and Street were just coming out of the Church doors when it arrived. They watched as Liam and Joshua fired their shaqarava several times at it but it only set there unaffected. Nearby on the street People were running away in a panic. "It's not good we can't hurt it." Liam said.

A sound like a laugh emanated from the creature as tendril of energy flashed forward toward Liam and Joshua. "Move it." Street said shoving them out of the way just in time. They hit the ground and turned to see Street held aloft by the tendril as she screamed a final scream her body broke apart into energy and was absorbed into the creature.

Liam and Joshua stood up in shock they along with Renee stared at the place where Street used to be. "Move." A Voice yelled as bolts of energy swirled around the creature and it screamed. "Liam snap out of it Remember the Future is not set in stone go back change things."

Liam turned to see Joyce standing behind him her eyes glowing brightly. "I will buy you what time I can but it is stronger than I am." Liam nodded mouthed a quick thank you and then grabbed Renee and Joshua by the arm and dragged them back into the church.

Renee started at him in shock. "Where are we going?" She asked her voice still sounded as if she was in shock. "What possibly could be in the lair to help us now we are all going to die."

"Renee, Augur never told the main resistance but there is a taelon time portal down there." He said quietly. "We can't beat that thing but we can stop it from ever existing." He said speeding up as he felt Joyce weakening. "We have to hurry she can't hold that thing long." Pulling them into the lift. He hit the button to descend.

Joshua was still out of it when he started looking around. "Where's Spyke we have to find Spyke." He felt Liam's answer. "We can't leave him Liam we already left Street." Renee took one look and him and knew he was cracking up. She and Liam knew you had to ignore it till you had time to deal with the death but Joshua was never actively resistance he wasn't used to war. So she did the only thing she could to snap him out of it she slapped him.

"Wake up Joshua if you and Liam don't get going Joyce will fall and Street will have died for nothing." She said angrily. "You to go back and stop this I'll see to it he can't follow you." Both of the men were staring at her in shock. "Go I'll trip the Self destruct your father had in this place it should still be active." She saw them about to object. "Don't say anything not even goodbye just stop this."

Liam nodded and pulled Joshua with him. "Don't worry Joshua we are going to stop this." Joshua nodded as they reached the door to the concealed area. Liam quickly typed in the code on the keypad hidden behind a horrible painting and the door slid open. "In here." Joshua stared at the large black archway inside a Taelon prison field. "Augur wanted to make sure anything that emerged would be friendly." Liam said deactivating the field and placing his palm shaqarava glowing on the activation square. "Come on."

Joshua nodded and taking Liam's hand the two stepped threw the doorway of multi colored lights. Renee who had been watching on a security monitor that had come up on Augur's main console when Liam opened the main door reached down and pushed a button. "Good luck boys be seeing you soon Street." She closed her eyes and wished she could see Jeff one more time as the blast hit.

Liam winced as Renee continued to rant and rave about the ANA dragging her into an interview to see if he had been telling the truth. Renee was just about to start in saying he obviously was as intelligent as his age suggested when an alarm sounded. Street who had been sitting quietly at the computer went to check. "I can't access it says only Augur, Lili and Liam are allowed to know about this alarm."

Liam walked over to the computer and said. "This is Liam what is it." The voice system checked his name and opened a window showing two people huddled together in the containment system around the Time portal. "Looks like we have guest from another time." Liam was shocked when he saw himself look up at the camera and wave.

"Come on this has to be important I wouldn't use the time portal unless it was necessary." He said quickly mentally appraising Joshua of the history of the time portal. \You do understand why I kept it a secret don't you?\

\Yes I do it's a dangerous device.\ Joshua said seeing Renee and Street staring in shock he decided to explain. "Remember when Dad nearly had the nervous breakdown Renee I'm sure you heard of it." He saw her nod. "Well Liam and Augur did find the information that he was the target but they left out that they had gained possession of a Taelon time portal in the process."

Liam knew he was going to get chewed out for it later. "So now lets see what prompted me to come." He suddenly had a disturbing thought remembering those dreams he and Joshua had been having. \You think so too huh?\ He said picking up on Joshua's line of thought that closely mirrored his.

Joshua and Liam emerged from the portal with a crash into the ground. "I hated that part." Liam said to himself he turned to see Joshua kneeling on the ground crying. He felt Joshua's grief for their friends and it reminded him of his own grief he was trying to keep surprised. He knelt next to Joshua and pulled the other man against him. "Don't worry we'll fix it so no one will die you'll see." He said soothingly as much to help calm down Joshua as to clam himself down. He looked up at the camera he knew was there and waved hoping someone was watching.

It was a surreal experience for the four of them when they opened the door to find another Liam and Joshua crouched in front of the time portal. "Why are you here?" Liam spoke up as he entered trying to keep his voice level.

The other Liam stood up pulling his Joshua up with him. "We are from two days in the future the dream came true." He said darkly. "We were the only survivors we came back to change things."

Liam nodded and then something in him told him what had to be done he looked and saw the other Liam figuring it out at the same time. "No that's insane." both Joshua's said at once then looked at each other.

"It's the only way to prevent Phasing and the inevitable death of one us." The two Liams said not finding it odd that they were speaking in stereo. Renee and Street hung back clueless wondering what was going on. "It's the only way." They repeated again.

The two Joshua looked at each other intently then turning grabbed their respective Liam's and kissed them thoroughly. "Okay tell us what to do." Street and Renee Watched in shock as their Liam turned off the forcefield separating him from their Future selves. They then watched as the four of them placed their palms Shaqarava glowing against their counterparts.

Suddenly there was an eruption of light and they couldn't see anything. When it cleared they found thier selves staring at a single Liam and Joshua. "Where are the other two?" Then Street had an insight. "Oh so there's only one now which are you ours or the future ones?"

"Both." Joshua said his eyes dark with some memory. Liam throw an arm over the other man's shoulder as Joshua continued. "And neither."

"We had to join in order to prevent phasing." Liam said calmly. "We can talk about this later we need to go we have to deal with Va'on before he changes." Liam calmly walked over and picked up a global. "Dad meet us at Da'an's Audience chamber in the Embassy it's important." He snapped off and quickly shut down the global and deactivated it. "Street you stay here and if the mothership blows up use the coordinates in the computer to Port yourself to Jaridia and warn them the end is coming." Street started to object but Liam silenced her with a look. "Renee you me and Joshua are going to pay Da'an a visit we need to find out where Va'on is."

Da'an looked up as Sandoval entered his audience chamber and growled for the volunteers to get out. "Is something amiss Agent Sandoval." He asked concerned Sandoval turned to stare a portal that activated. He then found himself staring at Liam, Joshua Doors and Renee Palmer.

"What the hell are you thinking coming here Liam if Zo'or finds out he'll have our heads." Sandoval barked angrily at the other man who didn't even seem to care. Da'an was shocked to see Sandoval expressing concern over Liam.

"Sorry Dad but I need information only Da'an or you can provide." Liam said darkly. "Where is Va'on?" He asked turning to see Da'an's curious look. "I don't have allot of time if he realizes we know what's he's up to he may go ahead with it now and then all four races are screwed."

Da'an was shocked. "Liam what do you mean You have to explain things clearer if you wish for my aid." He said wondering if Liam intended to finish what he started last time something about the way the young hybrid said Va'on's name made him wary.

"In less than Two days Va'on will change himself into something dangerous." Liam said. "Thanks to a taelon time portal we know that and have a chance to stop it so just tell me where he is please Da'an?"

"I cannot do that Liam without proof of what you say I am sorry." He turned away he truly was sorry but his race's survival came first that hybrid may be the key to proving the Synod he was correct. 'Perhaps' He thought darkly. 'I should tell him Va'on is up to something but no I cannot betray my race so totally without proof.'

Liam shook his head. "Dad please tell me you know where Va'on is?" Liam said turning to Sandoval. Renee and Joshua who were both looking around silently for any sign of eavesdropping volunteers.

Sandoval nodded and said. "Follow me he's in the hybrid wing of the Moon base." He saw Da'an about to object. "Stay out of this Da'an I trust my son's judgment even if you don't." The tone told the Taelon exactly what would happen if he tried to interfere.

Once they were on the moonbase Liam turned toward the others. "Dad, you and Renee start the evacuation and then meet us at Va'on's lab." He then turned. "If we fail and he changes into that thing get to a portal and go to the mothership." He sighed. "And then have Zo'or blast this place with every weapon onboard." Both of them looked like they were about to object but Joshua reached out and touching their arms stopped them as he allowed them to feel exactly how desperate he and Liam are. Liam sensing that said. "Your getting better at that?"

"Practicing with Spyke helps." He said as the two headed off to Va'on's lab the other two heading over to one of the consoles to single the evacuation of the Taelon Moonbase. "Are we in time has he changed yet?" He asked he couldn't seem to be able to tell the Taelons on board apart.

"He hasn't changed." Liam said hope sounding in his voice. "He isn't even aware of us yet I don't think." They entered a room with sleeping Hybrid children who appeared to be a few months old. "So this is where they ended up." Liam said looking down at the infants. "Da'an knew all this time and he didn't tell me."

Joshua placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the two continued forward coming face to face with Steve Hartly Shaqarava raised and glowing. "Hold it right there you aren't going to do anything kimera trash." He was startled when his sister walked out and stood in front of them. "Get out of the way Belle I have to deal with them?"

"Listen to me I think I know why they are here." She shook her head. "You didn't believe me when I said I thought Liam felt close to us please believe me now something is coming it's dangerous." She said. He seemed reluctant but finally lowered his hands.

"Why are you here?" Steve finally asked he trusted his sister allot and after learning about the kimera hybrid he had been curious about how she had known. Liam and Joshua exchanged glanced and reached forward. Steve shied back but Belle held out her hand willingly seeming to instinctually know what to do. Seeing her doing it did so as well and saw the future. When the other two hybrids pulled back. "That's what he's doing?" He asked in shock all the things they'd done to continue the project hadn't compared to that.

"We have to stop him." Belle said as she turned and keyed in a forcefield to protect the infants. "Lets go." She said and headed toward the section of the lab that Da'an and Va'on had both informed them was off limits. Along the way they were joined by Sandoval and Renee.

"The evacuation command is set to go off in one minute." Sandoval said. "We didn't want to tip Va'on off right away." Liam nodded to him as the six of them came a sealed off door. Belle tried entering her access code but it didn't work. "Let me Try?" Sandoval said producing a collapsible screen to try Zo'or's energy signature on the lock. The door opened and the six of them entered only to quickly be encased in an energy cell.

"You've forced me to accelerate my time table." Va'on said emerging his form was flickering. He finally seemed to exhale deeply as his shaqarava burst back to life. "These are the key to the next step of all our races evolution." He turned as a door opened a hybrid clone walked out. Sandoval gasped to see it appeared to be William Boone. "Yes, you see Da'an cared a great deal for this human and used his DNA as the basis for our new hybrid." The Evacuation alarms began to blare. "How interesting you only delay the inevitable fate of all Taelons and humans on this facility." He turned back toward his hybrid clone.

"I have had an improved variant of the serum Dr. Belman used on herself stored within him it will activate when we merge creating a new life form." Va'on said walking forward the clone raising it's hands. "Controlling this mindless puppet is child's play."

Liam looked around their prison. "We have to get out of here everyone of us with Shaqarava choose a direction and shoot." Liam turned to face the window forcewall facing the two approaching figures and fired. As the other three simultaneously fired at the other force walls.

As the flash ended they saw the walls were down but also that Va'on had placed his Shaqarava against those of the hybrid clone. Liam, Joshua, Belle, Steve, and Sandoval firing his skrill sent pulse of energy towards them. But a vortex of energy that seemed to surround them as they began to merge stopped the blast from reaching them. "What do we do now?" Steve asked as the wall of energy seemed to pulse.

Liam didn't know what to do they had failed the part of him that was the future version of himself. "Dad you Renee and the twins get to the mothership now?" He turned back toward the swirling vortex just in time for it to pulse outward knocking them all back out into the main hybrid room. Liam set up to see the creature approaching him fast. He stood up and tried to hit it with a burst of his shaqarava but it dodged the bolt easily and grabbed him.

"Liam." Joshua said jumping to his feet and Grabbing Liam's arm as the white light enveloped them both. Renee, Sandoval and the twins stared in shock as it seemed to absorb them then turn to the forcefield meant to protect the Hybrids babies. The forcefield went down easily.

"No Not them leave them alone." Belle Said standing up her Shaqarava blowing brightly as a stream of energy erupted from each palm slamming the creature back into it's own lab. She tried to run for the babies but stumbled as though she had no strength left and fell to the floor. Her brother ran to her and helped her up. "No Steve ignore me get them we have to protect them they are the future."

Suddenly threw one of the walls the entity phased in coming to rest above the cribs it released tendrils of energy that absorbed them. Belle cried out as the others looked on in shock. Sandoval snapped out of his stupor and grabbed her and Steve. "Come on we have to get to the mothership." Renee noticed that his voice sounded pained she felt numb herself. Renee glanced over at him as they ran for the portal setting it to the mothership they looked back to see Steve dragging his reluctant sister toward them.

"Look out." Renee yelled when she saw the entity sending a tendril of energy toward the two. Belle summoned what strength she had left and threw her brother away from her. The tendril touched her but she smiled as she placed her hands against her chest and suddenly exploded. "What did she just do?" Renee said watching the creature retract it's energy tendril and scream in pain.

Steve stared in shock and started to run forward but Sandoval grabbed him and pulled him into the portal with himself and Renee. The portal activated and the last thing Renee saw was the entity heading toward them again.

Zo'or watched as Da'an entered the bridge warily. He was about to ask his parent what was wrong when he felt Va'on suddenly leave the commonality. "What has happened?" He asked angrily he saw fear on Da'an's face he was about to demand an explanation when a Volunteer shouted out.

"Sir Agent Sandoval has ordered the Moonbase be evacuated." Zo'or turned to the volunteer with a glare. "I don't know why Sir but we are also reading incredible energy readings they are off the scale."

Da'an stood there tensely. 'Has the Major removed Va'on from the commonality as an act of revenge?' He asked himself he knew that Liam could return a Taelon to the commonality but could he remove them as well. "Zo'or perhaps it would be wise to seal off access with the moonbase until we know what is going on?"

Even as he spoke the portal activated and he turned to see Sandoval, Renee Palmer and Steve Hartley appear in the flash. "Zo'or unless you want to die target the moonbase with all weapons and fire." Sandoval said heading towards the command chair.

"Out of the Question Agent Sandoval there is too much equipment there that contains core energy we cannot afford to destroy." Zo'or said. "Unless you have adequate proof of a threat to Taelon survival." He was shocked as his protector aimed his skrill at him. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you a threat to your survival." He said darkly. "That monster has killed my son now you will open fire with all weapons or you'll die then I'll fire them myself." All of the volunteers on the bridge stared at the exchange in shock.

Da'an however gasped and asked. "Is it true is Liam dead?" He to Renee Palmer and watched as she sadly nodded. "Zo'or fire the weapons." He watched as his child turned form staring at Agent Sandoval to stare at him. "If any trust remains in you for me my child do it please stop whatever killed Liam from harming us."

"Sir lower your arm and surrender." One of the volunteers snapped as he came out of his stupor and aimed his weapon at Agent Sandoval. Zo'or raised a hand to forestall him and turned to the weapons console.

"If you are wrong about this Da'an the cost will be on your head." He was surprised when Da'an nodded calmly. Zo'or targetted the moonbase and fired. On screen they saw the moonbase shattering under the salvo new craters joining the ones that had been there for millions of years on the Moon's surface.

"What is that?" One of the volunteers asked as a streak of light shot out of the ruined base and impacted the mothership rocking it. He turned to report an impact when he saw Da'an and Zo'or freeze. "Sirs is something wrong?"

"Taelons are dying at an alarming rate." Da'an said as he felt it getting closer each taelon it encountered ceased to exist in the commonality. "Is this what Va'on has become is this what Liam tried to warn me about."

Sandoval turned a dark glare on him. "Yes this is what my son tried to warn you about but your precious hybrid project was too important to risk trusting him." He saw Agent Sandoval raise his skrill obviously preparing to take some revenge for Liam on himself. Da'an closed his eyes preparing for the end. It didn't come as the entity burst into the room Sandoval turned his skrill and fired what resembled a bolt of shaqarava energy shot out passing threw his skrill blast and throwing Sandoval across the bridge.

Renee headed over to crouch next to him she was surprised to find a pulse his entire right arm was blackened to a crisp his skrill obviously dead. "Hang on Sandoval." She said softly if you'd told her she'd ever care about this man's survival she'd have laughed but seeing how much Liam's death hurt him made her admit he was still human somewhere underneath there after all. She watched as the mothership communications console suddenly came to life on it's own much to the shock of the volunteer stations there.

"Are we dead?" Joshua asked turning toward the extremely bright version of Liam. He didn't have to look down to know he was glowing blue with white sparks again. Just looking at Liam back in the white form with the multicolored sparks was enough to prove that.

"I don't think so we seem to be in another psychokenitic plain." Liam said looking around. "If I had to guess I'd say we are within Va'on or what he became." He turned to look at Joshua when a noise drew his attention.

Walking up to them were Jonathan Doors and Ha'Gel. "Freaks this is all your fault you failed." Both yelled out toward them loudly. As more people they knew started appearing and yelling out insults.

'We did fail.' Liam thought and felt the same thought repeated in Joshua. He turned toward the other man and saw him fading out. He turned back to see the image of Jonathan Doors renouncing his son for being a fucking faggot, but it was who was standing next to him hurling insults that made him realize the truth.

"No Joshua they aren't real." He said kneeling next to the other man. "Listen to me Joshua my mother is in there and she would never say those things it's a trick." He looked into Joshua's eyes and saw the other man wanted to believe him but just couldn't get over his father saying those things to him. "Here's how I know." Liam brought a memory that was too painful to face normally but he knew Joshua needed to see it.

Joshua gasped he'd felt Liam's emotions over his mothers death but he'd never actually scene the memory. He'd always respected Liam's privacy because of how painful it was to him. /You were connected to her as she died you felt everything she felt?/ From the memory he knew that was true he also knew when she told Liam she loved him she had meant it.

"Your right this is a trick." He said watching relief flood into Liam's eyes. He then saw threw Liam's memories himself fading out. "What do you suppose it's about?" He asked ignoring the jeering crowd.

"I think he has to make us give up because of the bond." Liam said after thinking for a few seconds. "It's holding us together instead of letting our minds disperse within him."

"Indeed." A Voice said they turned to see a ball of light open and out of it emerged another Ha'Gel who with a gesture shattered the other images. "I have been dreading this day for a long time my son."

"Your the real thing not like the Ha'Gel in that other dimension aren't you?" Liam asked he felt Joshua warning him that it could be a trick. "No Joshua that's him he's the same one that's been warning us."

"Yes I have watched you your whole life Liam." Ha'Gel said sadly. "I have wanted to appear to you so much but even though energy beings retain some influence for a time." He seemed to hang his head in shame. "I knew a day would come when all the strength I had left in the physical world would be needed to save you."

"Thank you." He said to Joshua Doors. "If not for you I would have lost my son." He turned toward them and began speaking in Kimera directly to Liam. Joshua watched as Liam's eyes widen.

Ha'Gel finally stopped speaking and moved forward wrapping an arm around both of them. "By the way Joshua Doors your father said to tell you he was proud of you." Ha'Gel then said one more saying in Kimera before calmly saying. "Remember what I said Liam." With that he closed his eyes.

Joshua heard Liam saying something in Kimera and saw Ha'Gel smile slightly before he seemed to explode outward. "Liam what's ..." He never got to finish the saying as the energy seemed to push them along.

Street stood in shock as the monitors in the Liar came on as the Mothership sent out a surge of an incredibly strong transmission. On screen a glowing light was facing Zo'or and Da'an. "I was Va'on now I am beyond anything that has ever been." It said darkly. "I have come to destroy the tainted one then to make all three races one." The Entity turned toward Zo'or and then suddenly it screamed. "This is impossible how could they do this to me I am beyond their kin."

Street's finger hovered over the preprogrammed key to trigger the portal jump to Jaridia as Liam had instructed her to do. She then nearly jumped for joy as she saw the creature shudder as two bodies were flung from within. "That's Liam and Joshua I just know it space dog." She said turning toward Spyke who set quietly at her feet. He yipped happily when he saw she no longer seemed so nervous.

Da'an watched in shock as Liam and Joshua slid along the floor as the entity continued to thrash angrily making gutteral sounds of rage. "Liam what has happened how did you return?"

Renee looked down to see Sandoval had awakened. "Look Sandoval Liam's okay he's back." She said he turned his head slightly and smiled then she saw him starting to close his eyes. "Oh no you don't." She hauled off and slapped him. He opened his eyes to glare at her. "Don't even think of leaving him like everyone else."

Liam gestured toward Da'an. "Not now Da'an I have to deal with him Ha'Gel told me what he is." He said smiling back at Joshua. "He's a living shaqarava meaning I can burn him out." He raised his palms as energy began to emit from them.

Da'an's eyes widened in disbelief. "Major are you trying to rejoin him to the commonality he is not a Taelon any longer." He saw Joshua Doors watching with concern. He started to say something else but heard an angry snap in his head telling him to shut up and watch. He turned to see Joshua Doors glaring at him slightly then turning back to watch Liam.

Liam approached cautiously and when he finally clasped hands with the entity that had resolved itself into a humanoid appearance his fingers cracked and burned. He kept holding firm and finally with a jolt was thrown back as Va'on Reappeared in his taelon form for a few seconds before screaming as his body exploded into a wave of core energy.

"Liam the commonality." Da'an yelled as he began to flicker between his form and that of an Atavus. Liam's eyes widened as he threw his mind to the plane where the commonality dwelled to see that two much core energy was now within the commonality it was breaking the bonds between the members blowing them out. "You must do something Liam if it shatters there will be thousands of Atavus to prey on your world."

Liam reached out with his mind and began shoving his strength into he commonality he felt Joshua join him. \Why are you helping?\ He asked he then knew the answer Joshua may hate the Taelons and won't them gone but if Liam tried to hold the commonality together alone it would kill him. "Thank you." He said outloud.

The two continued to try but it just wasn't enough the commonality had been ripped to shreds it was as good as gone. Liam and Joshua stood there on the psychokentic plane. "There has to be something we can do?" Liam said and then was shocked as Steve Hartly appeared beside them. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help it's what Belle would have wanted." He said sadly. Liam nodded and began showing him what to do. "This is impossible." He said angrily his mind just wasn't as strong as the other two. "If only Belle were here she was always better at this side of things."

"She is here child." A Voice said Liam turned to see human psychics who had sensed what was going on joining in the effort. "She came to us and told us we would be needed told us to help." Even with the human psychics it took Da'an and other stabilized commonality members lending their aid to finally fully restore the fractured commonality.

Sometime later on the medical deck of the mothership. Renee Palmer watched a surreal scene of organized Chaos as Liam's burnt hands were being treated he was constantly disappearing every time the Taelon physician turned away to get something to check on Sandoval. Joshua was hovering over Liam in an extremely paranoid fashion. Zo'or and Da'an were discussing something nearby and judging from the look son their face it was a very serious conversation. Also several reporters had been invited up to the mothership and were waiting outside the medical deck like vultures.

She watched warily as Zo'or made his way over to stand near the reporters. "The synod hereby recends the warrants for the arrest of the hybrid Liam and Joshua Doors." He said with finality. "The synod is in debt to humanity this day." He said finally before stepping aside.

Da'an stepped forward. "We Taelons have made a grievous error in our treatment of humanity." He blushed blue. "We will do all in our power to make up for this as we invite the leaders of the world to meet with us to establish a partnership."

Joshua glared at them. "Isn't that what we were supposed to have with them all along." He said bitterly he saw the Taelon doctor still working on Liam's hands flinch at his words. Steve Hartly set nearby he looked up at the dark tone in his words.

"Yes we were." Liam said just as darkly watching the medic blush. "In time humanity may forgive your people but we will never forget." Joshua nodded he doubted he'd ever be able to forgive the Taelons but he knew as time moved on he would be willing to tolerate them if only for Liam's sake.

Several days later.

"So Sandoval is finally out of the hospital and back to work?" Street asked amazed that Sandoval was still acting as Zo'or protector. She saw Renee nod from where she was busy reading progress reports on Doors international Scientist attempts to duplicate the control core. "Why did he go back to working for them; Hey for that matter why did Zo'or let him after the whole threaten his life stunt?"

"My guess is he wants to be sure they really have recended the death order on Liam and help keep an eye making sure the Taelons are being honorable this time as an act of atonement." She would never have believed it if she hadn't been threw that nightmare with Va'on with him. "And Zo'or is probably doing it because of how dangerous an enemy Sandoval would be you know the old Keep your friends close your enemies closer thing."

Liam set in Da'an's office in shock. "You want me to what?" He couldn't believe he was being asked to do this.

"I have spoken with the governments of the world and they expressed an interest in having you as their official liaison with the Taelon people." He blushed blue. "It seems they feel your unique situation makes you the perfect choice." He paused. "Liam even before the revelation of the truth about you people respected you they do so even more now."

"Not all of them." He said remembering his confrontation with Urik when he and Renee had been called to an emergency ANA meeting. "There are allot of people who don't like the idea of human alien hybrids." He paused. "How is Steve by the way?"

"Still mourning the loss of his sister." Da'an said. "Yes there are those people just as some of mine still advocate hunting you down and eliminating you because you are kimera." He gestured a data stream opened showing one of the latest news polls showing that over 70% of those polled didn't care that he wasn't fully human. "Ever since your interview support for you has slowly been rising if you hide yourself away it will eventually fall." He paused. "I do believe you should take this job Liam Zo'or currently is willing to support humanity because Va'on's death has restored core energy reserves to the highest they have been in thousands of years."

"William Boone once called me the bridge between out two worlds but I'm not Liam you are." He paused. "You stand the best chance of seeing to it that my people treat humanity fairly without being vengeful and causing more harm than good."

"I'll think about it Da'an." Liam said finally. "I'm not making you any promises but I'll think about it." He saw Da'an nod. "I'll give you my answer in a few days Good Bye Da'an."

"Good Bye Liam." Da'an said as his former protector left via the underground tunnels to avoid the throngs of press that had been camped outside the embassy since the incident. He hoped the young hybrid would accept the position.

Liam was still thinking about Da'an's job offer as he met up with Joshua at Dr. Park's office. He arrived to find Dr. Park waiting there with a slightly disturbed Joshua she immediately dragged him into the examining room. /What is it?/

/Dr. Park found DNA Traces she thinks might have come from the entity in my system./ He felt Joshua's panic. /She's worried they may cause complications down the road./ Joshua felt Liam's insistence he calm down they'd face whatever happened together. Reassured he decided to change the subject. /So how was the meeting with Da'an?/

/I'll tell you later./ Liam said as he felt the pick of a needle on his arm. /I don't care what she says that hurts./ He could hear Joshua's mental laughter over the link. Liam choose to turn his attention back to the doctor. "So do I have the same DNA traces."

Dr. Park only nodded as the test confirmed them. "Yes they are there in your system." She paused. "I don't believe they are from the entity now that I've had more time to study them while waiting for you to show up." She paused. "Liam I ran a test they match your DNA by around 33.3 percent that means they are kimera traces."

"I guess when Ha'Gel helped us out something of him got left behind." Liam said relaying the information to Joshua who was relieved. "What do you think we can expect from them being in our system?"

"At the moment they are dormant that Core energy bath you two were bathed in along with the rest of the mothership was responsible I believe." She frowned. "As the charge of core energy fades the fragments may become active again and I have no way of knowing what that would do you?"

"I guess you'll just have to keep a check on them then." Liam said with a smile as his memory returned. "I think I knew this was going to happen." Memories of a fragment of a dream drifted threw his mind. "Whatever happens Dr. Park I know I can count on you to figure it out."

Sandoval stood on the bridge of the mothership the core energy he'd been exposed to had accelerated his healing. 'No one on the mothership even has a cold anymore because of the energy bath.' He thought with a bit of dry humor. He missed Raven as his new skrill Eagle was allot less compliant but it had been one of the few skrills left after the loss of the skrill queen. 'I still wonder why Zo'or did not take action against me for that threat.'

Later that night Liam and Joshua were sitting down. "So you wanted to know how my meeting with Da'an went?" He saw Joshua nod. "It was interesting he offered me the job of as official liaison from the human race to the Taelons." He saw Joshua blink in shock. "Yeah I had a similar reaction."

"Do you want the job?" Joshua asked he saw Liam nod. "Then what's the problem we both know you can't stay out of the middle of things you care to much." He shook his head. "I mean I'll have to deal with Taelons now that I'm back working at my fathers company."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Renee got you back in then?" He saw Joshua glaring at him and knew why. "Okay I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know about our relationship and it's a very public job."

"I don't care what anyone knows." Joshua said calmly. "I've already been dealing with offers threw Doors international to do interviews about my relationship with you." He smiled slightly. "Apparently some of the volunteers were talking about how close we were acting and contacted the press." He laughed at the look on Liam's face. "You know we aren't very discreet."

Liam thought about it and realized Joshua was right on the mothership after the incident they hadn't been discreet at all. "So are you going to tell anyone about being a hybrid?" He asked and felt Joshua stiffen. "You don't have to I'm sure we are going to get enough flak as it is."

"No I want to tell them but not yet lets let them have time to adjust to an us before we bombard the world with the fact the Taelons can make anyone a hybrid." Joshua chuckled and got up. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah tomorrow I'll tell Da'an I accept the job." He smiled pulling Joshua against him for a kiss. "And hopefully the negative reaction will be kept down."

Joshua smiled. "As you said whatever happens we face it together." Liam laughed and the two headed back to the bedroom to start the first night of the rest of their life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this old thing.


End file.
